


Hello stranger, is that you?

by MishaK



Category: Supernatural, 邪惡力量
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Destiel - Freeform, F/M, M/M, 原劇S15.15衍生, 原劇向, 有很多貓
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:14:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 50,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27159166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MishaK/pseuds/MishaK
Summary: Background: Jack reversed the spell successfully to Billie which she had casted on him, with the help by Amara. Billie and Chuck have died together; Jack then became the new God. Jack sent all the monsters to Purgatory and Rowena already shut down the gateway to the Hell. Humans on Earth is finally safe from most supernatural forces. Jack successfully created more angels but he did not want angels to interact with humans anymore, so he summoned all the angels on earth back to the Heaven, and then unilaterally closed it: that is, only angels can enter, but not leave. The story takes place two years after it's all over.在Amara的幫助下, Jack成功逆轉Billie在他身上施下的咒語, 並將咒語加強和轉移到Billie的身上令她和Chuck同歸於盡;  接著Jack便成為了新任上帝。他們的世界總算避過被消滅的命運。 Jack將地球上所有怪物送進煉獄; 加上Rowena早前已關閉了地獄, 地球上的人類終於可以免受大部份的超自然力量所侵擾。 由於Jack亦不想天使再干涉凡人, 他在成功創造天使的同時, 亦召回地球上所有的天使; 並且單向關閉了天堂: 即只可讓天使進入, 而不可以離開。故事發生在一切結束的兩年之後。
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

離開Jack成為了新任上帝已過了整整兩年。 Sam以Sam Smith的身份重新考進史丹福大學, 並帶著Eileen展開新的生活。 當初Sam表示想重拾校園生活時, Dean並沒有反對。 經歷了多次天啟後, Sam終於可以和心愛的人過一個普通人的生活, Dean覺得Sam絕對有權利去追求自己的幸福, 這是他應得的。 Dean只是叫他小心Eileen可能哪天受不了他這個書呆子會把他甩掉。

Dean則過著半退休的生活: 他在一間汽車製造廠找到一份兼職; 只是偶爾發現一些惡靈, 壞女巫作惡, 或是在Rowena關閉地獄前已留落在地球的惡魔行蹤時會請假去狩獵他們。 另外就是他會繼續泡酒吧尋求短暫的快慰。 雖然他已年過四十, 不過他俊俏的外表和成熟的男人味, 還是讓他贏得不少一夜情的機會, 只是他絕對不會對那些女伴投入感情。 如果要說現在他最不習慣的地方應該就是地堡從沒如此冷清過。 從前他, Sam, Jack和Castiel會圍在大廳一起喝啤酒, 商量對付Chuck的計謀; 而現在就只有他孤伶伶一個獨自住在地堡之內。 其實Sam也有提議Dean跟他和Eileen一起離開, 但Dean始終不捨得地堡, 畢竟這裡發生過太多事, 這裡是他的家。

他始終不明白Castiel為什麼會作出那個選擇。 他一直以為他們已有共識。 Dean知道他一向對Castiel很苛刻; 他曾說過把Castiel當成兄弟, 家人什麼的, 這根本就是狗屁垃圾。 就算Sam是他的親兄弟, 他亦從沒有如此刻薄地對待過Sam。 他會如此對待Castiel, 只因他知道無論他提出如何任性的要求, 或是他說出的話有多尖酸, 最終他的守護天使還是會回應他和回到他的身邊。 當Chuck把Castiel擄走後, 他意識到這次他可能真的會永遠失去對方時, 他才終於弄清楚Castiel對他來說是怎樣的一種存在。 那是超越最好的朋友或是家人的存在: 他愛他, 他很想和Castiel一起共渡餘生。

Dean從不擅長亦不喜歡向其他人流露自己的情感。 就算他察覺了自己的感情, 他還是沒對Castiel說過一聲“我愛你”。 當他們把Castiel由Chuck那裡救出的時候, 他亦只是緊緊抱著對方, 用命令的口吻說了一句“不准再離開我!” 他當時感到Castiel的身體僵直, 然後輕輕發出“嗯”的一聲。 就算到了和Chuck的決戰前夕, Castiel對他說了一聲“我愛你”, Dean亦只是用一個激烈的舌吻回應著Castiel。

Dean知道自己的脾氣很壞, 總是充滿憤怒。 Amara亦曾嘗試以帶回Mary, 希望藉此平息他的憤怒, 不過最終還是失敗收場。 他以為經過多年操蛋的生活, 擊敗了Chuck, 獲得了最後勝利後, 他終於不需再拯救世界, 可以得到平靜。 他別無所求, 只希望可以安穩地與至愛攜手渡過餘下的數十年。 但似乎Castiel和他的想法大相逕庭。 雖然Castiel口口聲聲說愛他, 但最終還不是選了視作親兒子的Jack而返回天堂嗎? 明明他們擁有無盡的生命, 為什麼Castiel就不可以分數十年給他, 留在他的身邊? 還有在Castiel在回到天堂的前一天, 與他共渡的那個良宵又算是什麼? 那是他讓世界再次避開末日的獎賞嗎? 還是因為Castiel可憐他? 就算已過了兩年, 每次當Dean想起這些前塵往事, 他總會覺得氣憤難平和被狠狠背叛。

***********************************

這天晚上當Dean吃著那些隔夜披薩時, 他的手機忽然大響起來。 他看了一眼手機, 然後放下手上的披薩接聽電話。

“Hey Jody, 有什麼事嗎?”

“Dean, Claire她...” Dean聽到手機傳來Jody大口喘氣的聲音, “她可能出了事。”

因為地球上已沒有怪物, 所以大部分的獵人都已退休或轉職; 而Clarie在那之後就成為捉拿罪犯的賞金獵人。 不過她和Dean一樣, 如果她發現任何超自然事件發生時, 她還是會毫不猶豫去調查一番。

其實比起怪物, 人類可以更兇殘, 更恐怖。所以她現在的工作一點都不比獵人的工作來得輕鬆。 這亦讓Jody一直放心不下。 Claire當然亦知道Jody有多擔心, 所以縱使不情不願, Clarie還是按Jody的要求每兩星期和她聯絡一次。 Jody雖然很想親自去找Clarie, 但因為她半年之前收養了她的城鎮上一位因交通意外而父母雙亡的小男孩, 所以她無法抽身, 只好向Dean求助。

***********************************  
這是一個以旅遊業為主的城鎮。這裡四季分明, 而附近擁有一個美麗的湖泊: 湖泊四周的遠處被群山所包圍, 遊人可以沿著湖邊的步道環繞湖泊一周; 在秋季的時候更可以看到滿山夾雜紅, 黃和綠色; 繽紛的色彩讓人猶如置身於童話國度。而由停車場和餐廳旁通往湖邊的步道上, 兩邊則種滿了銀杏樹。 每當秋季來臨時, 地上鋪滿了銀杏葉就仿如一塊金黃色的大地毯; 而樹梢在互相交纏之下, 就形成了一條金燦燦的隧道。 在大概二十分鐘的路程裡, 的確很容易讓女生產生浪漫的感覺。 而這城鎮的商人亦很懂得利用這優勢, 以“和戀人手牽著手穿過黃金隧道, 就可以得到幸福”作為招來。 在這宣傳技倆影響之下, 成功令旅客每年一到秋季就蜂湧而至。

“又是FBI? 原來FBI是那麼閒的嗎? 剛走了一個金髮小妞, 現在又來一個? 只是一件普通的失蹤案件, 需要勞煩這麼多人來調查嗎?” 警長一臉輕蔑的神情看著Dean。

“對了, Dean, 你要小心那個叫Alex Wright的警長。 我在婚前和他合作過, 那時的他已是一個混蛋。 Clarie失蹤前最後一次和我通話時有提及過他, 他現在可變成了一個超級混蛋。 他這個人可是會因為自身利益而不擇手段, 所以絕對不會想失蹤事件被瘋傳。 你可能會很難在他身上套取資料。” Dean到達這裡後, 第一時間便來到警局。 他還很記得Jody在電話中是如何形容眼前的警長。

“兩個月發生四宗失蹤案件, 其中一個還是FBI, 怎樣看都絕對不是普通的失蹤案件吧?” Dean雙手交抱在胸前, 態度亦絕不友善。

“那個金髮的FBI 失蹤了? 這個我可沒聽說過。” Alex挑起了一邊的眉毛。

“好吧, 那就談一下你知道的事吧。”

“如果是那對情侶的話, 這可沒有證據證明他們是在這城鎮失蹤。至於那個叫Jodus Ross的男生嘛, 可能他突然想裸泳, 然後不幸地‘意外地掉進湖裡’了吧?” 

“掉進湖裡? 那他是溺斃了, 對吧? 你們找到了屍體?” Dean冷冷地問。

“沒有屍體不代表他沒有溺斃。” Alex聳聳肩。

“但根據資料, 發現他衣物的地點是在步道之上, 那裡和湖邊應該有一段距離吧? 他總不會赤條條走過去吧?” 面對毫不合作的Alex, Dean的耐性快要燃燒殆盡。

“他可能突然想要裸跑吧?” Alex一副事不關己的態度和牽強的解釋終於惹惱了Dean。

“裸跑? 你是在開玩笑嗎? 這是什麼他媽的假設?! 給我報案人供詞的副本! 還有我要見報案人!” Dean忍不住向Alex咆哮。

“隨你喜歡吧。 我的手下會把副本給到你。 至於那個叫Roy Collins的傢伙就住在湖邊那間白色小屋。 不要說我沒提醒你, 那傢伙可是一個怪人。” Alex向Dean的身上下打量了一番, “不過你可能是他的那杯茶。” Alex露出了曖昧的笑容。

"你這番話是什麼意思?" Dean皺起眉頭看著Alex。

***********************************

根據報案人的證供, 失蹤者Jodus Ross離開報案人Roy的家後, Roy就發現Jodus在他家遺留了錢包。 然後Roy追了出去並在步道發現Jodus的衣物後報警。

遺留在現場除了衣物外, 還有一部昂貴的照相機; 但在照相機中並沒有發現任何與案有關的線索。 而搜證人員在Jodus的內褲發現精液, 懷疑他失蹤前發生過性行為。 搜證人員用酒店遺留的毛髮和精液作DNA比對後, 確認同屬Jodus。 之後因為Jodus沒再在城鎮出現, 亦沒有回到原居地, 所以正式被列為失蹤人口。

Dean想起他曾遇過一些怪物會和受害人發生性行為後操控他們去殺人。 但那手法和這案件不符; 加上這世界上的怪物已全部被Jack送進煉獄, 怎麼想都應該是和女巫或惡魔有關。 現場只有一堆完整的衣物, 並沒有掙扎搏鬥或殘留的血跡; 那些都不能證明Jodus是否已被殺害。 但如他已被滅口, 他的屍體又會在哪裡呢? 相反如果他是被擄走的話, 那又為什麼要把他脫光? 留下衣物不就令事件更快曝光嗎? 到底犯人為什麼要這樣做? 動機是什麼? 還有Claire也是被擄走嗎? 她現在安全嗎? 一大堆問題響徹他的腦海之中, 但他一點頭緒也沒有。 他覺得既然一直留在警局也無濟於事, 於是便決定離開警局。

最終Alex沒有告訴Dean他最後那番話是什麼意思。 而Dean亦沒有馬上去見報案人。 他從Alex的表情中知道他似乎並不知道Clarie失蹤一事, 但直覺告訴Dean, Alex還隱瞞了些什麼。 所以他決定先去找Clarie失蹤前的落腳點, 看看會不會找到什麼線索。

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

這城鎮有兩間大型汽車旅館和一間小型酒店。 當Dean帶著Clarie的照片去到汽車旅館而一無所獲後, 其實他並不十分意外; 畢竟三位失蹤人士都是曾住在那間小酒店。 這到底是巧合還是別有內情, 親身去住一趟說不定可能會有意外收穫。 他有預感這件案件不是一時三刻可以解決, 而在他找到Clarie之前, 他是絕對不會離開這裡。 反正他也要找地方落腳, 雖然這間酒店偏離市中心, 但卻很接近通往湖邊步道, 所以他決定在這酒店投宿。

當Dean打開酒店大門, 才走了兩步他就突然覺得鼻子很癢。

“哈啾! 哈啾!” 連打兩個大噴嚏讓他低下了頭, 他看到一隻三色貓正在摩挲他的褲腳, 嚇得他馬上抬起了腳。

“哎呀, Gabriel似乎很喜歡你哩。” 原本站在櫃台前的中年女士走到了Dean的面前。 她手上正抱著一隻純白色的長毛波斯貓。

“哈啾!” Dean又再打了一個大噴嚏。

“先生, 你是對貓敏感嗎? 我去拿抗敏感藥, 請你等一下。”

這時在那位女士懷中的波斯貓不知為什麼突然抓狂, 牠發出“喵噢!”的尖叫聲並極力揮舞著四肢, 像要掙扎脫離主人的懷抱。

“哎呀, Haniel, 妳怎麼了?”

“抱歉, 這孩子是新來的, 可能是怕陌生人, 請你稍等一下。”

Dean又再打了一個噴嚏。 這時他發現在櫃台有一隻黑貓正目不轉睛地瞪著他。 他環視周圍的環境一圈後, 又發現在沙發上趴著一隻灰白相間的摺耳貓。 這是一間貓酒店嗎? 幹嗎會有這麼多貓??

“先生, 你先把這藥吃掉吧。” 當那位女士再出現在櫃台時, 她的手上拿著一杯水。

“哈啾!” Dean匆匆道謝後便接過水和藥丸, 他不加思索馬上吞下藥丸, 不過視線沒有離開過那隻黑貓。 始終他們相隔是伸手可碰的距離, 他怕這隻黑貓會好像剛才的白貓突然發飆, 他可不想臉上平白增添幾條抓痕。

“請你放心吧, 我家的Michael很乖很聽話, 他不會攻擊其他人。” 女主人摸了黑貓的頭, 而黑貓則眨了一下眼睛。 她大概是看穿了Dean的憂慮, 所以才向他解釋。

“哈啾!” Michael? 又是天使的名字... Dean在心裡咕噥的同時又打了一個大噴嚏。

“對了, 那個藥要大概半小才開始生效。 我這裡還有空房間... 還有我的孩子是不會到樓上去, 所以我保證客房絕不會有他們的毛髮, 請你放心吧。 如果你還想在這裡住宿的話, 不如半小時後再過來好嗎? ”

“好的, 我想去湖邊走走, 我晚一點... 哈啾... 再回來。”

Dean在離開酒店呼吸到新鮮空氣後, 他的敏感徵狀亦減退了不少。 雖然除了那隻叫“Gabriel”的三色貓以外, 他和那些貓沒有太多的接觸, 但他還是不肯定身上會不會沾上貓毛。 因為他絕對不想把貓毛帶進他的心愛的Baby之中, 加上這裡距離步道不是很遠, 所以他決定步行過去。

***********************************

現在還是初秋, 步道兩旁只有部分的銀杏樹開始染成金黃色, 遊人也不多。 Dean不是一個浪漫的人, 不過他相信當這裡鋪天蓋地都變成金黃色時, 的確會讓那些女生瘋狂拍照, 流連忘返。 到達湖邊後, 他四周張望希望可以找到報案人所居住的白色小屋。 不久之後, 他就發現右邊的叢林內隱約看到一棟白色的建築物, 於是他便沿行人道走過去。

這是一幢兩層高的白色小屋, 從外表來看, 應該已有好一段時間沒有修葺; 在門前有一個貌似白色矮圍欄, 不過因為日久失修, 大部份的油漆已剝落; 而部分圍欄的木块更有明顯有發霉腐爛的跡象。

Dean推開了圍欄的門走到了門前。他發現大門沒有門鈴, 於是便嘗試大力拍門。 過了大概一分鐘左右, 當Dean看到應門的人時, 他整個人都愣住了。 他的腦內同時閃出無數回憶和疑問。 他們就一直站著對望, 都不知過了多久。

“你是…” 在對方開口的同時, Dean的大腦還沒發出任何指令, 但身體卻已作出了反應: 他一言不發, 只是抱緊了眼前人。

Dean可以感受到對方的身體僵直, 很快便開始極力掙扎和反抗。 Dean不明白為什麼懷中人會有這樣的反應。 在他感到不解而猶豫之際, 對方掙脫了Dean的束縛, 並向他的臉上揮出一拳。

Dean完全沒想過對方會攻擊他, 可能是過於震驚, 在完全沒有防範的狀態下, Dean的左臉硬生生吃了對方一下重拳。 拳頭的衝擊力令Dean跌坐在地上。

“Son of a bitch! Cass, 你瘋了嗎?!” Dean的左手按住了自己的臉, 他知道他的臉上一定出現了瘀青。

“對於第一次見面就一把抱住了對方的人, 不是更像是瘋子嗎? 我只是出拳自衛, 我看不到有任何問題。” 語調中沒有任何高低起伏。 對方雙手交叉抱在胸前, 用冰冷的眼神俯視著Dean。

“Cass?” Dean覺得眼前人很不對勁, 他如試探般喊出了對方的名字。

“你到底是誰?” 依然是沒有任何溫度, 猶如機器人的聲調。

這時Dean看到一團黑色的物體由對方的腳邊竄出來, 他反射地伸手捉住那團東西。 Dean感到那是一團柔軟而溫熱的東西的同時, 那東西發出“嘶~ 吼~”的咆哮聲。

這時原本站直的眼前人走到Dean的旁邊蹲下來並抱起那團黑色的物體。

“Castiel, 不是說了很多遍不可以走出屋外嗎? 為什麼你總是那麼不聽話?” “Castiel”用如同哄小孩的溫柔語調向那團... 應該是那隻黑貓說道。

“不會吧? 有誰會把寵物改成和自己一樣的名字?” Dean邊說邊從地上爬了起來, 並用雙手拍走褲子上的塵埃。

“第一, 我不是叫那個名字; 第二, 這並不是我的寵物; 第三, 你到底是誰?”

明明幾秒鐘前還用很溫柔的語調和貓在說話, 怎麼轉眼又變得如此冷冰冰? 難道自己連貓也比不上嗎? Dean想到這裡讓他感到非常不爽。 但是... 對方的態度實在令到他很疑惑, 難道...?

“你是Roy Collins?” 

“你還沒有回答我的問題。” 對方沒有正面回答Dean的提問, 只是用了一個問題替代答案。 他依然抱著那隻黑貓, 還一直輕撫著牠的頭和頸後。 黑貓似乎亦很享受被撫摸, 一直閉著眼睛。

“我是John Bonhan, FBI。” Dean亮出了他的假證件。

“FBI?” Roy微微歪頭皺著眉看著Dean。

“我是來調查Jodus Ross的失蹤案件。”

***********************************

“之前有沒有一個金髮的女FBI找過你?” Roy最終還是讓Dean進到屋內。 Dean一面跟著Roy, 一面打量室內的環境: 屋內的傢俱不多; 牆壁上有一大幅銀杏樹步道的油畫; 其他陳設雖然看來已有相當歷史, 但尚算整潔。

“沒有。” Roy毫不猶豫作出簡潔的回答。

的而且確Clarie知道Castiel早在兩年前已經回到天堂, 如果她見過這個和她父親長相一模一樣的人, 她一定會跟Jody提及; 但她只提起過有關那個混蛋警長的事, 很明顯她應該沒有找過Roy。 這個案件沒有目擊者, 只有報案人; 她不可能不去見報案人, 那麼她很有可能在和Jody聯絡後不久便告失蹤。 這即是說她已失蹤接近三個星期。

Dean在二人沙發上坐了下來, 而Roy則坐Dean旁邊的單人沙發之上。 這時Roy終於放下懷中的黑貓。

“你有雙胞胎兄弟嗎?” Dean面對這個外貌和Castiel一模一樣, 但感覺卻完全不一樣的人, 他的腦海中蹦出了幾個可能性, 他決定要向對方問過究竟。

“什麼?” Roy皺眉看著Dean。

“你有雙胞胎兄弟嗎?” Dean重複了他的問題。

“沒有。”

“那你最近一, 兩年有失過憶嗎? 例如只記得近年的事?” Dean小心翼翼地問道。 這個Roy似乎沒有天使的力量, 只是一個普通人類, 否則剛才他不可能在Dean的懷中掙扎了那麼久。 Castiel在被利維坦附身消失在儲水庫後, 他曾經失憶成為Emmanuel並結了婚。 因為Jack是單向關閉了天堂讓天使只可進入, 而不可以離開, Dean於是想到Castiel會不會在離開他之後根本沒有返回天堂, 而是發生了什麼事以致再度失憶和失去力量? 

“沒有, 我沒有失憶, 從小到大的事我都記得很清楚! 這到底和案件有什麼關係??” Roy用極不耐煩的態度回應著Dean。

“呃, 這個…” 比起查案, 這刻的Dean更想弄清楚眼前人的真正身份。 “為了確保口供的可信性, 所以我們要確認證人有沒有曾經失憶, 這是正常程序。” 這當然不可能是什麼“正常程序”, 這完全是Dean鬼扯的謊話。當 然他亦很清楚自己的話毫無說服力。 他看著Roy皺眉並露出疑惑和懷疑的眼神, Dean很擔心冒認FBI的事會穿幫。 不過Roy很快就解開了緊鎖的眉頭, 亦沒有再追問什麼。 對於Roy就這樣相信了他, Dean都覺得很不可思議。

“根據你的口供所講, Jodus是在晚上8時15分離開你的家; 然後你在8時25分左右發現他在你家遺留了錢包, 所以便追了出去。 你是在8時45分左右在步道發現他的衣物後報警的, 對吧?” Dean在警局拿了一份口供副本。 因為他不想再惹起Roy的懷疑, 他決定向Roy再確認一次口供內容。

“是的。”

“那你們是朋友關係? 你知道有沒有人想對他不利?” Dean雖然手上拿著口供副本, 但目光一直停留在對方蔚藍色的雙眸。

“我們不是朋友。 我們只認識了一小時... 但如果只知道對方名字都算是朋友的話, 那我們可以算是朋友。除了名字和他喜歡攝影之外, 我對他一無所知。” Roy看著Dean的雙眼, 臉無表情地回答了問題。

“才認識一小時就讓對方到你的家?” Dean挑起了一條眉毛。

“我認識你還不到十分鐘, 你現在還不是也坐在我的家嗎?” Roy仍是直直地看著Dean。

“他是FBI嗎?” Dean不禁向Roy翻了一個白眼。

“只是一夜情, 不需要深入了解對方吧?” Roy的雙手交叉抱在胸前冷冷地說。

“什麼?!” Dean對Roy的答案感到震驚, 他瞪大了眼睛一臉不可置信地怒吼。

“我們就在你現在所坐的沙發上做, 你還想要知道更多的細節嗎?” 

“Son of the bitch! 你他媽的居然和那傢伙上床?!” Dean整個人從沙發上彈了起來。 他感到胃液在翻騰, 好像快被炸開一般。 他覺得再次被背叛, 讓他怒不可遏。

“我和他都是成年人。 在美國同性戀...”

“我才不管他是男是女!” Dean尖聲地向Roy咆哮。 “你居然和其他人上床?!” 這時Dean已忘了眼前的人是Roy, 他完全把對方和離開他的天使的身影重疊在一起。 積聚了兩年的不滿和怒火一下子完全傾瀉出來, 他感到血脈沸騰, 他很想把眼前人狠抽一頓。

“你到底是什麼一回事? 你... 以為我是誰?” Roy先是一陣錯愕, “我是不是和你相識的人很相似? 那個... 叫Cass的人?” 然後一臉恍然大悟的樣子。

聽到對方的說話, Dean整個人僵住了。 他終於從盛怒中清醒過來, 頹然跌坐到沙發之上。 對於向一個陌生人怒吼, 發洩他對Castiel的憤怒和怨恨, 讓他感到 很尷尬和羞恥。 他垂下了頭, 不敢直視對方。

“抱歉。” 和剛才判若兩人, Dean無力地說出了道歉的說話。

“那個Cass… 是你的男朋友?”

“我不想談及有關他的事, 我們說回案件吧。” Dean揮了一下手並抬起了頭, 但仍是不敢直望對方的雙眼。

“你說是在步道發現Jodus的衣物, 但步道上沒有路燈, 那你是如何找他到的衣物?”

“手電筒。 他離開我家的時候, 我給了他一個手電筒。 手電筒當時還是亮著, 就是和地上那些衣物在一起。” 

“那你在找他的過程中, 有沒有看到附近有其他人?” 

“沒有。” Roy搖搖頭。

“你大概是在步道哪一位置發現那些衣物? 是靠近湖泊? 還是大路那邊?”

Roy沒有作聲。 Dean把視線由口供副本移到Roy的臉上。

“我可以帶你過去。” 

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

在超過十分鐘的路程裡兩人都一言不發, 最終由Dean打破了沈默。

“你一個人住在那屋子裡嗎?”

“是的。” Roy的回答乾脆利落。 “我母親過身後, 就只有我一個人住在那裡。” 隔了一會兒Roy才補充了一句。

“你說那隻... 叫Castiel的黑貓... 不是你的寵物, 那牠是自來貓嗎?”

“不是。 那是Alicia的貓。 因為他和他的兄弟關係不好, 所以寄養在我那裡。反正我喜歡動物。” Roy露出了淡淡的微笑。

這是Dean第一次看到Roy的笑容。 一開始Dean覺得Roy除了外貌以外, 性格上有點像初期遇見的Castiel, 那個既傲慢, 又不苟言笑的天使。 當Dean看到Roy的微笑, 讓他好像發現新大陸一樣。 Dean一直看著Roy的側臉看得入神,直到Roy扭過頭看著他, 他才移開視線。

“Alicia是誰?” Dean再次提出了問題。

“她是Lakeside Hotel 的女主人。她的酒店有很多貓。”

“原來是她。 那裡真的有超多貓。 對了, 我這幾天都會住在那裡。” Dean停了一下, “你和她很熟稔嗎?”

“嗯。 她家的貓都很可愛。 不過最近兩個月連續死了四隻貓, 令她很傷心。”

“四隻那麼多?” Dean挑起了一邊眉目。 他在想會不會是有女巫在進行什麼儀式。

“不是你想像那樣! Alicia她很疼那些貓, 把牠們視作她的孩子, 她是絕對不會傷害牠們!” Roy的樣子很生氣。 “有兩隻是老死; 有一隻是因為貪玩掉到湖裡溺斃; 還有她最疼的一隻最近病死了。 你知道她當時有多傷心嗎? 她在收養了那隻白色的波斯貓後心情才平復一點。”

“我不是懷疑她虐待那些貓。” Dean不想再激怒Roy, 而且他覺得自己都不算撒謊。 “你說死了四隻貓, 但我在酒店也看到了四隻。 而你家也有一隻... 其實Alicia到底養了幾隻貓?”

“她一直維持同時飼養八隻貓。”

“八隻那麼多? 為什麼是八隻?” Dean對這數目感到訝異。

“每個人都有一些過去...” Roy別過了臉。 “我就是在這裡發現Jodus的衣物。” Roy停下了腳步。

這個位置已很按近大路的出口, Dean環視了一周後, 他估計大概再走五分鐘就會到達大路的出口。 出口附近雖然有些小攤檔和一間餐廳, 但下午六時就已打烊。 當時最近這裡而又繼續營業的就只有那間“貓酒店”。 而這裡晚上六時左右就天黑, 所以Dean亦明白為什麼沒有任何目擊證人。

“你在來到這位置前, 沒有遇見任何人, 對吧? 那有沒有聽到什麼奇怪的聲音?” 因為步道並不成一直線, Roy有可能是因視線受阻, 所以才沒看到任何人。 不過這裡晚上應該很清靜, 所以還是有可能聽到什麼動靜, Dean於是亦姑且一問。

“沿路我沒看到任何人... 因為我一直在喊Jodus的名字, 所以沒注意其他聲音。”

原來一直喊著對方名字... 那就有可能因為犯人知道有人過來, 所以來不及收拾而匆匆遺下衣物逃跑吧?

“那你有沒有聞到什麼奇怪味道... 例如臭雞蛋之類?”

“沒有。” Roy搖了一下頭。

那應該不是惡魔吧? Dean一開始就排除了惡靈的可能性... 那就只餘下女巫這個選擇吧?

“那當時你還注意到有什麼奇怪的地方嗎?” 

“沒有。” Roy想了一想, 又搖了一下頭。

“如果你想起任何事, 任何事都可以, 你就打這個號碼給我吧。” Dean把印有他手機號碼的假FBI名片給了Roy。

***********************************

Dean回到了酒店。

Alicia並不在櫃台, 櫃台的位置換上了一位年約三十多歲微胖的紅髮女生。

“Hello, 我下午來過這裡, Alicia說這裡還有房間, 我打算住四個晚上。” Dean看了一眼女生的名牌, 上面寫著“Josephine”。

“噢, 你就是那位對貓敏感的客人吧? Alicia有提起及過。 對了, 她還吩咐要把這抗敏感藥給到你。” 女生把一個透明塑膠袋遞給Dean, 裡面有三顆白色圓形的藥丸。

“這個抗敏感藥每顆可以維持六小時。” 女生邊說邊拿出表格給Dean填寫。

“Josephine, 妳叫Josephine對吧? 妳記得兩, 三星期前有一位金髮的女FBI在這裡投宿嗎?” Dean填好表格, 然後向Josephine亮出了他的假FBI證件。

“噢, 你是Agent Brown的同事嗎?” Josephine的表情看來相當意外。

“她有住在這裡, 對吧?” Dean沒有猜錯, Claire果然曾經住在這裡。

“對, 因為我是第一次看到FBI, 而且她那麼年輕, 所以我印象很深。” 

“我可以知道她是那一天投宿的嗎?” Dean的眼光由Josephine的瞼上移向她手上的本子。 這間酒店似乎還沒有電腦化, Dean可以看到攤開了的本子上似乎有一些名字, 日期和號碼, 似乎是入住記錄。

“這個... 我只是打工... 我不能決定。” Josephine面有難色, 聲音中充滿著猶豫。

“Josephine,” Dean嘗試露出誠懇的眼神, “聽著, 我明白妳有多難做, 我是真的知道。 但是我的同事... Agent Brown她不僅是我的同事, 她還是我的朋友... 她失蹤了。” Dean的臉上滿是擔憂。 “我當然可以申請搜查令, 但那需要填寫一大堆文件, 而且也很費時, 我真的很擔心她。” Dean突然用雙手握著Josephine的手, “妳只要告訴我她入住和離開的日子, 不會有其他人知道是妳告訴我的, 我可以向天發誓。”

“那... 好吧, 你可千萬別告訴其他人知道是說給你聽。” Dean放開了雙手, 讓Josephine翻查記錄。 Dean看得出Josephine似乎是一個心軟的人, 與其用FBI的身份來脅迫她, 還不如來軟的, 他的計劃似乎奏效了。

“記錄說是九月三日入住, 然後在半夜退房... 噢, 我記得了, 第二天Alicia說Agent Brown突然有急事, 半夜匆匆忙忙退了房間。” Josephine抬起頭看著Dean。 “那麼... 這樣可以了吧? ”

“可以了, 非常感謝妳的協助。” Dean露出了禮貌的微笑。 “對了, 可以推薦一下這裡附近的酒吧嗎?”

Dean之後有再查問Josephine關於Jodus和那雙情侶入住的情況, 但內容和他所知的大同小異, 對案情並未有太大的幫忙。 Dean特意選了Claire住過的房間。 因為已事隔兩個多星期, 他知道可以找到任何蛛絲馬跡的可能性可謂微乎其微, 不過他仍抱著姑且一試的心態。 他一進到房間便開始馬上仔細檢查所有地方。 這除了是想找線索以外, 還有就是要確認這裡有沒有放置任何巫術袋。 他非常謹慎地檢查了每一處角落, 務求不會有任何遺漏。 自從Sam離開之後, Dean就再沒有和任何人搭擋。不過Dean始終是經驗豐富的獵人, 加上地球上已沒有怪物, 他的目標對象收窄了不少, 所以基本上他都可以一個人處理, 但偶爾當他遇到解決不了的事, 他還是會找Sam幫忙如翻查資料等工作; 只是他絕對不會讓Sam來到現場。

Dean並不相信Claire因為有急事而半夜退房。 一開始Dean就認為如果這案件不是一般人類所為的話, 就多半是女巫的傑作。 如果是以前的話, 他和Sam會選擇聯絡Rowena。 不過自從她死了並成為地獄女王之後, 他們遇到有關女巫的案件就只得靠自己處理。

Sam和Eileen離開地堡時帶走了Rowena所有的筆記本。 之後Eileen對那些筆記本好像很有興趣並開始研究, 所以Dean決定找Eileen幫忙。 Dean打開了筆記電腦打了一通視像電話給Eileen。

“Dean, 好久不見了。” Eileen接通了電話, 她的樣子看起來很高興。

“真的很久不見了, 你們最近好嗎?” 三月初春假時Sam和Eileen有回到地堡住了大概一星期, 之後他們便沒有再見面。 這時Dean用手語做了一個“Hello’”的手勢。

Eileen看到後卻大笑起來。 “Dean, 那個是‘Goodbye’的意思... 我們都很好, 那你呢? 對了, Sam今天晚上跟同學討論功課, 可能要晚一點才回來。”

“噢...” Dean感到相當尷尬, 明明那只是一個簡單的手語, 卻居然弄錯了。 “不, 我是找妳, 希望妳可以幫忙。” Dean本來也打算跟Sam談一下有關Roy的事, 不過既然他不在, 那就等下次吧。 反正他都不肯定Roy到底是不是Castiel。之後Dean便開始向Eileen解釋今次案件和Clarie失蹤一事, 然後請她調查一下有沒有讓人憑空消失的咒語。

***********************************

在市中心的餐廳吃過漢堡後, Dean就按Josephine的推薦來到這城鎮最受歡迎的酒吧。 他走到吧檯前面坐了下來並點了一支啤酒。 他向酒保亮出了手機中Clarie的照片, 但對方表示沒任何印象。

“你認識那個叫Roy Collins的人嗎?” Dean喝了一口啤酒。 他想向酒保打聽有關Roy的事。

“Roy嗎? 他雖然帥, 但卻是鎮上出名的怪人。” 酒保上下打量了Dean一番, “你對他有興趣?” 然後露出了曖昧的笑容。

“不... 其實是有一點。” 既然酒保表示沒見過Clarie, 那Dean亦無需用他FBI的假身份去打探Roy的事。 他想不如就乾脆以一個追求者的身份去探究Roy的底蘊, 可能會有意想不到的收穫。

“他嘛...” 酒保一副欲言又止的表情。 Dean明白他想要什麼, 於是他掏出二十美元並遞給對方。

“據我所知Roy從小到大都從沒離過這小鎮亦從沒在學校上過學。” 酒保隨即收起了鈔票。 “他出生沒多久, 他的父親便過了身, 之後他和他的母親相依為命。基本上他的母親不會讓他外出接觸其他人, 所以他從小就被困在家中。” 酒保停了一下, 像是在回憶什麼似的。 “他十二, 三歲的時候, 曾試過赤腳走到湖邊。 因為有遊人發現他神情呆滯一言不發, 擔心他有什麼問題, 於是報了警。 當時這件事鬧得很大, 兒童福利機構也有介入。 雖然最終找不到他被虐待的證據, 不過社工會定期到他家探訪。 到他十八, 九歲, 他的母親病危時, 他就走到湖邊向遊人求救, 不過他母親送院後不久就去世了。”

“Roy不太喜歡接觸其他人, 但聽說他很喜歡小動物, 有人見過他把受傷的小動物帶回家中。 還有他很喜歡畫畫, 這鎮上有關湖泊風景精品上的畫很多都出自他的手筆。 你應該也是在湖邊看到他畫畫時認識他的吧?” 這時剛好有其他客人來了, 酒保便去招呼客人。

Dean想著酒保的話。 這個Roy似乎是真有其人, 並不是憑空蹦出來的。 但撇除性格以外, 無論是樣貌, 外型甚至連那低沈的聲線都一模一樣; 世界上真的有這種巧合嗎?

“Roy會來這裡嗎?” 這時酒保已招待完其他客人。 Dean於是再次提出問題。

“以前他有需要時偶爾也會過來。 但自從楓樹大道那邊開了那間叫‘Miracle Bar’的高級酒吧後, 他就再沒來過這裡了。”

“有需要是指?” Dean有點不明所以。

“Miracle Bar是一間同性戀酒吧。” 酒保又再次露出了曖昧的笑容。

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Dean決定到Miracle Bar走一趟。 這果然是一間高級酒吧。 有別於其他酒吧, Dean是第一次碰到一間酒吧是需要付入場費, 而且還需要五十美元。 雖然是包了兩杯飲料, 但價錢還是讓他咋舌。

場內的燈光很柔和而客人不算太多。 Dean 的目光很快就鎖住在熟悉的背影之上。 Roy此時正坐在酒吧的吧檯前, 身旁有一位男性正站著和他搭訕。 不過那人很快就走開了。 Dean坐到了Roy的身邊, 並示意酒保給他一杯威士忌。

“Hi Roy。” Dean首先打開話匣子。

“Hello Agent Bonhan。” 還是那低沈的聲音。 Roy露出有點意外的神情, 不過很快便回復平靜。

“叫我Dean吧。”

“Dean?” Roy微微歪著頭看著Dean。

“Dean是我的中間名字。 我的朋友都是這樣叫我的。”

“朋友?” Roy冷笑了一聲。 “對你來說果然只知道名字也算是朋友。”

Dean聽到對方的說話馬上便僵住了。 他開始覺得這個Roy比起和他最初相遇時的 Castiel更像是一個混蛋。 這時酒保送上了威士忌, 他用掃瞄器在Dean的手帶上掃了一下。

“又或者... 我們可以進一步認識對方,” Roy舔了一下嘴唇, “如果你告訴我, 你和那個Cass之間發生過什麼事的話。”

Dean瞪大了眼睛。 當初Castiel離開他的之後, Sam曾經嘗試和他討論這個問題; 但結果只換來Dean的大發雷霆。 之後Sam有亦有再三番四次嘗試, 結果都不得要領。 Dean從沒跟任何人談過有關他的感受。 他覺得Castiel因為Jack而離開他是不爭的事實, 這還有什麼好談呢? 只是每次當Dean一想到Castiel最後只留下一張寫有“Sorry, Goodbye Dean”的字條時, 那種痛楚還是會刺激著他身上的每一條神經。

“這個沒什麼好談。” Dean緊繃著臉看著Roy說。 

“是嗎?” 這時Roy用纖長的手指拿起了酒杯呷了一口。 那雙微垂蔚藍色的眼睛讓Dean看得出神。

“為什麼要離開了我?” 對於自己無意識中輕輕說出了這番話, Dean也呆住了。

“他離開了你?” Roy放下了手中的酒杯。

“對, 他是離開了我, 那又怎樣??” Dean對自己無端說漏了嘴已經很不爽, 而對方那種好像想窺探他的態度, 讓他更覺得生氣。

“你想要向他報復嗎?” 

可能是Roy的挑逗態度讓Dean不覺間跟著Roy走向洗手間。 這時洗手間裡面空無一人; 這裡的燈光和外面完全不一樣, 是一種帶有妖艷的紫色光線。 除此之外, 高級酒吧的洗手間都好像高檔一些: 這裡很乾淨整潔, 牆上還掛上了幾幅抽象畫; 洗手盤的旁邊還擺放著花瓶和鮮花; 這裡亦不像一般的酒吧的洗手間一樣充斥刺鼻難聞的尿臭或嘔吐物的氣味, 相反還有一種淡淡的人工花香味。

Roy把Dean拉進最後的一間廁格之中。他蓋上了馬桶蓋子後, 便把Dean推坐到上面, 然後在Dean的面前跪了下來。 Roy伸手解開了Dean的皮帶, 拉開了他的褲鏈, 最後把他的陰莖掏了出來毫不猶豫地含在口中。

Dean不明白事情為什麼會演變到這個局面。 他當然不是第一次在酒吧遇到一夜情的對象, 不過這可是他第一次在廁格之中進行, 而且對象還是一個男的。雖然只是一夜情的對象, 但作為尊重對方, 他一般都會在對方的家或是廉價旅館進行; 而如果情況不許可的話, 最少都要在他的“Baby”後座發生。 他覺得在廁格進行一夜情活動, 是很不尊重的行為, 他對這是頗反感的。 當初他來這間酒吧當然是想接觸Roy, 但這只是因為他始終不相信世界上會有兩個人的外貌會一模一樣; 他只是想弄清楚到底是什麼一回事; 他根本沒想過要和對方發生一夜情。

Roy的雙手把玩著Dean的雙球; 而嘴巴亦非常忙碌: 他時而用舌尖擠壓摩擦Dean的龜頭, 時而輕啜; Roy熟練的技巧令Dean的呼吸變得急速; 他知道到自己的陰莖已在對方的口中完全蘇醒過來。 Dean雖然沒有動, 但在那片濕潤而溫暖的口腔之中Roy不但以模擬性交的速度吞吐, 發出下流的嘖嘖聲響; 他還讓Dean堅挺的陰莖再三頂進他的喉嚨深處。 Dean要非常集中注意力, 才令自己不至於射到Roy的口中。 Roy全程仰視著Dean; 因為燈光問題, Dean看不到對方雙眼睛原有的色彩, 但他還是可以看到對方用充滿情慾和貪婪的目光看著他。

Roy突然站了起來。 他從褲袋中掏出了一個安全套, 撕開了包裝袋, 三兩下兒就套好在Dean已聳立的陰莖之上。

“現在輪到你了。” Roy面向牆壁, 分開了雙腳。他解開了自己皮帶, 任由長褲滑落到地上; 然後他把內褲退到小腿, 雙手按在牆上。

這刻的Dean其實有點不知所措。 當然他很想讓自己硬得發痛的下體可以馬上得到釋放, 但是要他上一個和他的至愛一模一樣, 但又不知是否真正Castiel的人, 怎樣想都是一件很詭異的事。

“還等什麼?? 快點操我!” Roy用滿臉不滿的表情扭過頭看著Dean。

“呃... 你有潤滑劑嗎?” Dean不想弄傷對方, 加上他亦想拖延時間讓他想清楚是否要繼續。

“沒有。” Roy看了一眼Dean的陰莖, “那個沒什麼大不了。” 然後他用一種帶點輕視和挑釁的眼神直視Dean的雙眼。

就是這種態度惹怒了Dean。 他一向對自己的尺寸相當自豪。 他曾經偷偷上網看過一些有關這方面的調查, 所以他知道自己的尺寸絕對非比尋常。 Dean覺得有點生氣, 他決定要教訓一下對方。

Dean的雙手用力按在Roy的雙臀之上, 粗暴地將它們扒開; Dean的力度之大足以讓Roy的臀部留下瘀青; 這亦是Dean向Roy報復Roy在下午讓他的臉上留下瘀傷的懲罰。 在毫無預警之下, Dean用力挺進對方的身體之中。 Roy隨即發出一下尖叫聲。 Dean剛才一直沈醉於口交的歡愉當中, 他沒注意有沒有其他人進到洗手間, 如果有的話, 他們都一定意會到發生了什麼事。 不過Dean 已無暇管別人的感受, 因為他才進到一半就給卡住了。 對於Dean來說, 沒有經過擴張的小洞實在太過狹小了。 他被那溫熱的通道夾得發痛, 讓他不禁皺起眉頭。 這刻的他真的陷入進退兩難的局面: 他當然想繼續長驅直進, 但他知道如果硬來的話, 對方可能會受傷。 Dean只是想教訓Roy, 他無意傷害對方。 Roy除了發出最初的一下尖叫聲外, 就沒有再作聲, 只是大口喘氣, 發出粗重的呼吸聲。 最終Dean還是決定先退出來。

“你怎麼…” Dean退出的同時, Roy發出了一下悶哼, 之後就響起了他不滿的聲音, 不過他的話還沒說完, 便由呻吟聲所取代。

Dean離開Roy的身體後, 他馬上用兩根手指深入對方的後穴之中。 安全套上殘餘的潤滑劑起了作用, 讓Dean的手指可以順利進入, 而且還讓他馬上找到那個可以令Roy將說話化成呻吟聲的地方。 Roy的臀部向Dean貼近, 讓他的手指插得更深; Dean來回摩擦那片地方, 令Roy不斷扭動身體和不住發出的淫媚的叫聲; Dean的另一隻手要用力抱住Roy的腰, 才能阻止對方繼續亂動。 

這一次Dean終於可以暢通無阻, 直達最深處。 他一手按著Roy的肩膀, 一手抓緊Roy的一邊臀瓣, 狠狠地一次又一次插向那個既火辣而又濕潤的洞穴。 一開始時Dean尚算節奏分明的操著眼前人; 而Roy亦配合著Dean的節奏擺動他的腰肢, 讓他們相連之處完美地契合; 過程中Roy不斷在說髒話, 還有忽高忽低的呻吟和尖叫聲一直刺激Dean的神經, 令他不斷加速令Roy亦跟不上他的節奏。 Dean閉上了眼睛, 原本按在Roy肩膀的手沿著Roy的頸項上移, 直至他抓住Roy的亂髮; 他將額頭緊貼上在Roy的頸窩上, 一邊大口喘氣, 一邊用力將Roy身上混合了酒精, 汗味和一種淡淡仿如森林氣息的氣味吸入他的鼻腔之中, 他想從這氣味之中找尋隱藏了的天使氣息, 但是他失敗了。 Castiel身上從來沒什麼氣味, Dean亦不知怎樣形容那種味道, 那就像是一種很清新和乾淨的感覺。 就是在煉獄的時候, 雖然天使滿身髒兮兮, 但他的身上還是散發出猶如淨化了混濁空氣的清新氣息。 

在Dean狠操對方和尋找天使的氣息的同時, Roy突然弓起身體並連續發出幾下近乎哭喊的呻吟聲; 而伴隨Roy內壁的一陣痙攣, 令Dean亦再也把持不住, 他抱著Roy的腰, 讓Roy把重心靠在他身上的同時, Dean亦在Roy的深處盡情發洩; 之後他沒有馬上退出來, 他把握短促的時間作最後的進擊; 到他不得不退下的時候, 他在Roy的脖子上留下一個清晰可見的吻痕。

完事之後, Roy沒有拒絕Dean用衛生紙為他作簡單清潔。 之後他們各自穿好長褲, 連“再見”也沒說一聲就分道揚鑣 。

Dean回到酒店後他一直想著剛才的事。 Dean已經不是年輕的小伙子, 一般來說當他進行完激烈的性愛後, 他都會覺得疲累只想趕快倒頭大睡。 但這時他的腦海中一直重播剛才的畫面, 還有Roy充滿情慾淫蕩的呻吟和尖叫聲; 那種反應絕對不是他認識的Castiel會有的反應。 他回憶起兩年前和Castiel共渡的那一個晚上, Castiel當時表現得非常羞澀和安靜, 完全處於一個被動狀態; 相反Roy似乎閱人無數, 他完全是一個經驗豐富的獵食者。 除了外貌以外, 他倆根本毫無共同點。 雖然Dean心裡明白, 但他仍心存一絲希望, 希望他的天使只是失了憶, 最終還是會回到他的身邊。

***********************************

第二天Dean罕有地睡到了中午時分。 他先到市中心吃了午餐, 之後他便到藥房配了一些抗敏感藥。 他有嘗試向警局附近的店舖展示手機中Claire的照片, 希望可以重組Clarie當日的行蹤。 雖然有一間餐廳的服務員對她有點印象, 但那裡沒有CCTV, 所以只可以鎖定她曾在下午時分曾光顧, 對案情可以說是沒有任何幫助。

之後Dean回到了步道的入口處。 他查問了小檔攤的店主, 他們都說Clarie有查問過他們, 因為她出現時已接近他們打烊的時間, 即快到日落的時分, 這大概是Clarie沒有查問Roy的原因。 他們說的話都大同小異; 無論是對Clarie, Jodus, 還是對那對情侶的案情都沒甚幫助。

在Dean查問餐廳職員時, 他收到了一條信息:

Eileen -- ‘Hello Dean, 我有一些推斷, 你方便時聯絡我吧。’ 14:38 

查問所有人後, 一無所獲的Dean決定先回酒店聯絡Eileen, 看看她有什麼線索。

“Hello Eileen。” Dean這次總算做出了正確的“Hello”手語。

“Hi Dean。” Eileen露出滿意的微笑。 “我有一個假設。 如果受害人不是消失, 而是變成另一樣東西呢? 如果是不太大型的東西, 女巫應該可以輕易帶走。 她會不會是在處理那堆衣物的時候, 剛好發現有其他人所以才來不及收拾而匆忙離開呢?”

“Eileen, 妳真是天才！” Dean激動得雙手撐著桌子站了起來。 力量強大的女巫的確很輕易將人類變成其他物件或生物, 他怎麼一直沒有想到。 等等… 其他生物? Dean的腦海中馬上蹦出一個念頭來。 這是他對於這件案件首次可以抓住什麼而感到興奮。

之後Dean問了Eileen可以解開咒語的方法。 那不外乎讓女巫親自解咒或是把女巫幹掉之類。

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 相信不少人和我一樣, 看了SPN S15.18之後都哭成淚人. 為救最愛的人犧牲自己的確很像Cas會做的事. 但這樣的結局我真的受不了...  
> 我會努力完成這故事, 最少在我的故事裡他們會有一個快樂的結局.


	5. Chapter 5

Dean相信Alicia是一位法力強大的女巫, 但他沒有找她對質。 雖然他有要求不用打掃他的房間, 但他不肯定有沒有人進過他的房間, 所以還是他再一次仔細地檢查了房間。 從來Sam才是心思更細密的那一位, 但在Sam離開以後, Dean知道他少了後援, 所以他行事亦比以前謹慎了很多, 因為他知道稍一不慎就有可能掉了性命。 他雖然很想和Castiel見面, 但他可不想以這種方式再見。 當他肯定沒有任何巫術袋後, 他想再確定一些事。 因為他不肯定Josephine是否Alicia的同謀, 所以他決定找Roy。

Dean來到了Roy的家門前大力地拍著門。

“Dean?” 對方露出了錯愕的表情。 “你為什麼來這裡?”

“Cass, 先讓我進去…” Dean伸手想推開半打開的大門。 但當他看到對方緊皺的眉頭後, 他察覺到自己喊錯了名字並僵住了。

“對不起… 我有些關於案件的事想要問你。” Dean垂下了手, 他不敢直視那雙清澈的藍眼睛。 他只可以用有點無力的聲音道出了來意。

隔了一會兒, 他看到大門趟門, Roy背對著他走進室內。

“你可以告訴我Alicia那四隻貓死去的日子嗎?”

“這和案件有什麼關係?” Roy木無表情地問。

“你先告訴我, 然後我再告訴你我的推斷。”

Roy不知道全部的確實日期。但Dean可以肯定的是貓兒死去後才開始有人失蹤, 而且四人失蹤的日子和貓兒死去的時間亦頗為接近。

“四隻貓死去後便連續有四人失蹤, 這絕對不是巧合。 我懷疑這和邪教儀式有關。” Dean並沒有完全說真話。 始終女巫作惡這種事對大多數人來說都荒謬絕倫, 所以他選擇一般人較易接受的解釋。

“有四個人失蹤那麼多?” Roy圓睜著眼露出驚訝的神情。

其實一開始 Clarie是先發現Jodus Ross在這城鎮離奇失蹤而惹起了她的疑心。 之後她就開始追查, 發現在Jodus失蹤前一個月有一雙情侶人間蒸發, 而他們最後出現的地方就是在這城鎮。 於是 Clarie決定前來這裡調查, 並在到達當晚失蹤。

Dean將他懷疑Alicia與邪教儀式一事有關告訴了Roy, 但隨即換來Roy斬釘截鐵的一句“不可能!”。 之後Roy更請求幫忙加入調查, 但給Dean以他是外行人為由加以拒絕。 不過當Roy再三保證不會向任何人透露案情, 而且他也很熟悉Alicia可以作為內應為由, Dean最終亦同意他參與調查。

這時那隻叫Castiel的黑貓走到Roy的腳邊並“喵噢”叫了一聲, 於是Roy便抱起了牠。

“這隻貓… 牠也是最近收養的嗎?” Dean一直盯著這隻黑貓, 他在想這隻貓會不會就是Jodus。

“不是。 Alicia應該是... 大概一年半前搬到這城鎮和開設那間酒店。 她搬來不久我們就認識了對方。 那時Michael和Castiel的關係已很差; 他們常常打架致頭破血流, Alicia真的很頭痛。 大概一年前左右我向Alicia提出讓Castiel寄養在我這裡。 其實當初我想收養Michael, 因為我很喜歡他綠色的眼睛; 不過因為Castiel一直黏著我, 我才收養了他。” 黑貓抬頭向Roy “喵”了一聲後, 便用牠的頭磨蹭Roy的胳膊。

Roy看著Castiel的眼神真的很溫柔。 令Dean想起了他的天使曾幾何時亦用過相同的眼神看著他。 這刻讓Dean對這隻叫Castiel的黑貓產生了妒忌。 Dean對於自己居然嫉妒這隻和他的天使擁有相同名字的貓, 他覺得這想法荒謬無稽, 讓Dean不禁用力地甩了一下頭。

大概是Roy看到Dean的動作, 他露出了有點疑惑的神情歪著頭看著他。

“你可以告訴我, 新的四隻貓所收養的順序和樣子嗎?” 真是見鬼! Dean留意到Roy的小動作和他的天使竟然如出一轍。 但他知道他首要的任務是救出Claire和其他人, 所以他強迫自己專心處理這件案件。

“最初是白色短毛的Rebecca連同橘子和白色相間叫Raphael貓一起收養; 之後就是灰白相間的摺耳貓叫Metatron; 而最近期的是白色長毛波斯貓叫Haniel… 這些貓也是儀式的一部分嗎?” Roy的樣子似乎非常擔憂。

“什麼? …對, 是的, 我們不可以排除任何的可能性。” Dean又再撒了一個謊。他聽到Metatron的名字時, 不禁讓他皺起眉頭想起那個讓他變成惡魔; 還有偷了Castiel榮光, 令所有天使墮天的傢伙。 雖然他最後為對付Amara而犧牲了自己, 但仍不能改變Dean對他的壞印象。 Metatron應該是最初他看到在沙發上趴著的那隻摺耳貓吧? 從時序來看, 牠應該就是Jodus。 而如果他沒猜錯的話, 那隻波斯貓應該就是Clarie。 這就可以解釋為什麼那隻貓看到他的時候會如此激動。

Roy又告訴Dean, Alicia每個週五的下午都會到他的家探訪Castiel。 而剛好明天就是週五, 於是Dean想到了一個計劃。 他以申請搜查令需時並怕會打草驚蛇為由, 要求Roy明天盡量拖延時間讓他可以進入Alicia的房間搜查。 他又胡扯說為了破案, FBI有時都會不按規矩私下調查。 和上一次一樣, Roy又相信了他鬼扯的話。 雖然Dean和Roy只認識了兩天, 但Dean慢慢了解到Roy其實是一個很單純直率的人; 大概是因為他童年和少年時代的生活讓他不太懂得和其他人相處, 才令他討厭跟其他人交往吧? 但另一方面, 雖然他討厭和別人交往, 但卻又非常容易相信別人的說話, 他似乎是一個很矛盾的人。

要完成Dean的計劃, 他請久違的Charlie幫了一個忙。 他先請她調查Josephine的住址。 原來Josephine住在另一個城鎮, 如果她要來回酒店一趟的話最少也要兩小時。 得知這個答案讓Dean的兩邊嘴角向上揚了起來。 當一切準備妥當之後, 第二天的下午, Dean便開始進行他的計劃。 Alicia習慣每逢週五下午二時左右到達Roy的家, 之後會一直待到五時左右。 酒店始終是Alicia的大本營, 如果Alicia真的是女巫的話, Dean是絕對不想在女巫的巢穴和她對峙。 Dean向Roy表示, 如果Alicia真的是邪教組織成員, 她極有可能還有其他同黨。 雖然為數不多, 但酒店還有其他客人, 如果有什麼萬一的話, 他怕會傷及無辜; 或是在捉拿Alicia時走漏風聲。 所以他希望如果找到證據的話, 可以在Roy的家逮捕她。 Dean又向Roy保證會保護他, 絕對不會讓他受傷。 最終Roy同意幫忙拖延Alicia, 直到Dean到達他的家。 

***********************************

第二天Dean在中午時分先到市中心吃過午餐, 之後大約二時回到酒店。 這時酒店櫃台已不見Alicia的蹤影, 只有Josephine一個人留守。 Dean向Josephine表示房間有些異味, 希望她可以和他一起上房檢查一下。

在Josephine檢查的途中, 她的手機響起來了。 她看了來電顯示後, 表現得有點愕然。 她向Dean示意之後, 便接通了電話。

“是… 我是… 什麼… 我家起火了?! 好好好, 我現在馬上回去。” Josephine匆匆掛斷電話, 她的神情很慌張。

“是發生了有什麼事嗎?” Dean儘量表現出關心的樣子。

“我… 我家起火了… 抱歉, 我現在要回家。 不, 我… 我要聯絡Alicia, 要等她回來…” Josephine表現得很慌亂, 完全像六神無主, 不知應該怎樣做似的。

“妳家起火了?! 那妳馬上回家吧! 我幫妳聯絡Alicia吧? 反正我下午都只打算看文件。 我可以坐在櫃臺等她回來。” 

Josephine很快便接受了Dean的提議並匆匆離去。 她的家當然沒有起火 。那是Charlie提議駭進Josephine的手機, 讓她以為是消防局致電給她, 令一切看來更加真實。

大概經過十分鐘, 當Dean肯定Josephine是不會折返後, 他便嘗試進入那個門上掛有“Private”牌子的房間。 門鎖倒是最普通那一款, Dean花了不到兩分鐘便打開了那扇門。

Dean關上了門後, 在房間環視了一周: 房間頗大, 很整潔明亮。 裡面有床, 桌子, 櫃子, 梳妝台和洗手間; 就像是酒店的高級房間。 Dean的目光很快便停留在房間角落的屏風之上。 這兩天他都沒有再在酒店大堂看到那隻白色長毛波斯貓, 亦從沒見過Roy口中所講的白色短毛貓和橘子白色相間的貓。 他有預感很快就會看到牠們。

果然不出他所料, 屏風後有三個貓籠。 當中白色長毛波斯貓發現Dean的時候便開始變得很激動和不停狂叫和撞向貓籠。 大概是連鎖反應的影響, 另外兩隻原本懶洋洋的貓也開始跟著波斯貓發飆。

Dean把波斯貓從籠中抱了出來, 貓在他的懷中狂叫和和掙扎, 不到一會Dean的手和臉上已加添了幾道血痕。

“Clarie, 妳是Clarie對嗎?”

不知是不是因為聽到自己的名, 波斯貓好像對這有所反應。 牠停止了掙扎, 用明亮的藍眼睛看著Dean並“喵噢”叫了一聲。

“呃, 妳真的是Clarie?”

又是一聲“喵噢”。 人貓對峙了大概一分鐘, 波斯貓開始表現得不耐煩, 牠又再次“喵喵”狂叫和揮動牠的前肢。

“好了, 好了。” 因為Dean不想他的臉再添加更多的抓痕, 他雙手向前舉起了波斯貓, 讓牠遠離他的臉。 “希望妳真的能聽懂我說的話。” Dean小聲地嘮叨著。 “這樣吧, 如果答案是‘Yes’的話, 妳就叫一聲, 如果是‘No’的話就叫兩聲。”

“喵噢。” 波斯貓好像聽懂了然後叫了一聲。

Dean有點疑惑地看著波斯貓的藍色大眼睛。 “噢, 對了, 叫了一聲, 那妳真的是Clarie吧?”

“喵噢。”

“很好, 是Alicia把妳變成貓的嗎?”

“喵噢。”

“他們是失蹤的Stephanie和Eric嗎?” Dean低頭望向地上還在籠中團團轉的另外兩隻貓。

“喵噢。”

“那其他貓原本也是人類嗎?” 果然如Dean所想, Alicia就是始作俑者。

“喵噢, 喵噢, 喵噢。”

“三下? 等一下... 三聲即是什麼意思?” 

“喵噢, 喵噢, 喵噢。” Clarie又再連續叫了三聲, 令Dean有點不知所措。 情況很快又變成人貓對峙。 波斯貓又開始表現得不耐煩和使勁撐著四肢, Dean在想到底要如何安撫她。

“夠了! Clarie!” Dean向波斯貓大喝了一聲。 “我現在就帶妳到Alicia那裡解咒, 妳要答應不要再發飆, 妳可以做到嗎?” 

“喵噢。” 波斯貓似乎冷靜了下來。不過這時地上還在籠中的另外兩隻貓卻突然瘋狂撞向籠子, 並發出“嘶嘶”叫聲。

“你們又怎麼了?” Dean放下了波斯貓並蹲下來望向籠中的貓。 他看著三隻貓“喵喵”的叫過不停, 好像在商討什麼大事似的, 讓Dean有點想發笑。 當牠們“商討”完畢後, 波斯貓轉向Dean 竭力狂叫。

“Clarie, 妳知道我聽不懂貓話的, 對吧?” 

“喵噢。” 波斯貓扭過頭看著籠中的兩隻貓後, 抬頭看著Dean又再“喵噢” 叫了一聲。

“妳… 不會是想我把他們也帶上吧?”

“喵噢。” 波斯貓晶瑩的藍眼睛像是透出一種光芒, 讓他想起了Castiel。

突然間一個瘋狂的念頭油然而生。 但這個世界本來就很瘋狂不是嗎? 就連Castiel離開他的事不是也很瘋狂嗎? 但還不是發生了嗎? Dean用力地甩了一下頭。 他知道現在最重要的任務是對付女巫, 將Clarie他們變回人類。 他不應該在這骨節眼想起Castiel。

“Clarie, 妳可以跟所有的貓溝通, 對吧?”

“喵噢。”

Dean揚起了兩邊的嘴角。

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Dean覺得自己就好像童話故事中的吹笛男, 只是跟在他身後的是貓, 而不是老鼠。 步道上遊人不少, 一群貓跟在他身後當然惹起不少人駐足注視, 有人甚至舉起手機向他們拍照。 Dean不想引起任何人注意, 這可能會為他之後帶來麻煩。 他有想過亮出他的FBI證件來阻止拍照的人, 不過他知道這樣只會讓他更為注目, 於是他低頭用手檔著他的臉, 快步走向湖邊。

來到Roy的家後, Dean大力拍門, 當Roy一打開門, 那群貓便蜂擁爭相竄進門內。

“哎呀, 你們怎麼都過來了?” 貓兒圍著Alicia, 有的甚至還開始向她作出攻擊。但她看來氣定神閑, 完全不以為然。

“孩子們, 睡吧!” Alicia看了Dean他倆一眼後, 把懷中睡著了的黑貓放在沙發上後便站了起來。

“別動!” Dean用裝有可以殺死女巫子彈的手槍指向Alicia。 但她沒有理會Dean的警告, 小心翼翼避開地上昏睡的貓兒走向Dean。

“我叫妳別動! 再動我就開槍!” Dean再次高聲向對方提出警告。 但Alicia繼續無視Dean並進一步向他們走近。

“嘭!” 隨著一下槍聲, Dean撃中了Alicia的肩膀。

“真是可惜。” Alicia終於停下了腳步。 她冷冷的看了Dean一眼, 然後望向Roy。“想不到你們居然是一伙。” Alicia突然左手一揮, Roy整個人凌空飛起撞向牆壁。 他慘叫一聲後便倒在地上一動不動。

“Roy! 妳這個可惡的女巫!” Dean扭過頭看了倒在地上的Roy一眼, 然後便向Alicia的心臟位置開了一槍, 一切都結束了。

“女巫子彈? 不會吧? 你以為我是那些低等骯髒的女巫?” Alicia大笑起來, 下一秒鐘室內的燈泡突然爆開拼發出火花, 一雙巨大的黑色翅膀影子反映在Alicia身後的牆壁之上。

“天使? 沒可能…” Jack不是把地球上所有的天使召回天堂了嗎? Dean感到無比震驚, 因為他以為對方只是女巫, 所以他把天使之刃放在“Baby”的車尾箱內。 他的腦筋在快速轉動, 他知道手上沒有可以對付天使的武器, 但他可以驅逐她。 他的夾克內袋有一把刀, 可以用它來完成符咒; 但Alicia現在正緊盯著他, 他是沒可能在她沒發現之下完成符咒。 他需要分散Alicia的主意力。

“你可不要用那些普通的天使和我相提並論! 我是Sariel, 我可是一個熾天使!”  
Alicia突然右手一揮, Dean感到全身被無形的繩索所捆綁著, 他立即動彈不得。

“Son of a bitch! 天使果然都是混蛋! 快放開我!” Dean雖然極力掙扎, 但除了一張嘴以外, 他動不了半分。

“Dean Winchester, 我聽過很多有關你的傳聞。 自你給Castiel從地獄中拯救出來之後, 天使電台便常常出現你的名字。 你… 可是一位名人。” Alicia雙手交抱在胸前。 “ 我有聽說過你跟Castiel走得很近。 他好像還為了你背叛天堂而墮天。 告訴我吧, Dean, 你到底有什麼魅力可以吸引那個呆板的天使為你犧牲一切?” 

“妳… 妳認識Cass?” 

“Cass? 叫得那麼親密, 那些傳聞果然都是真的。 我當然認識Castiel, 他的戰鬥技巧可都是由我傳授的。 他曾經是一位驍勇善戰的戰士, 一位很聽話的天使, 真想不到會為了人類而墮落。” Alicia饒有興趣地看著Dean。 “你知道嗎? 我已留在地球超過一千年, 我當初可花了很多心血才讓上面那些傢伙以為我壯烈犧牲了。 真的沒想到只是一個小小的失誤竟然會引來獵人的注意。”

“你們人類真是一種很有趣的生物, 我觀察人類已有相當長的日子。 天使雖然擁有強大的力量, 但就只可以執行上頭的命令, 沒有所謂的‘自由意志’。 我都忘記是由什麼時候開始, 我厭倦了執行命令。” Alicia的臉上充滿柔情, 她的眼光像是穿越Dean的身軀投向那些美好的昔日時光。 “我曾經收養八個人類小孩。 隨著他們逐年成長, 那些貪婪, 傲慢, 嫉妒等七宗罪的惡行便開始呈現出來。 看著自己養育的孩子有這些表現也是一件挺有意思的事。”

“後來我又發現貓這種生物更為有趣和可愛, 所以我把孩子們全都變成了貓。” Alicia用深邃的眼神看著Dean, 令他有一種毛骨悚然的感覺。

“Son of a bitch! 妳這個變態的天使。” Dean知道自己只是一块砧板上的肉, 但對於Alicia讓人類變成貓的理由實在太無稽了, 而且其中一位更是他的朋友, 所以Dean還是忍不住向她破口大罵。

“好了, 現在我該拿你怎麼辦好呢?” Alicia看了地上的貓一眼, 然後再看著Dean。

“No! No! No! No! No!” Dean瞪大了眼睛, 他有不好的預感。

“放心吧, 你雖然有趣, 但一點都不可愛, 我不會把你變成貓的。” Alicia雙手環抱著自己, 嘴角揚起一抹殘忍的微笑; 她盯著Dean的方式就仿如盯著獵物一般, 好像在盤算要如何把他剥皮拆骨。 

“狗好像比較適合你… 那要把你變成哪一個品種好呢?”

“No!” Dean絕望地叫了一聲。 他以前曾經因為查案而用了一個咒語令自己精神上變成一條狗; 但他可完全不想真的變成一條活生生狗。 Dean知道這刻可以幫助他的人全部都遠在天邊, 根本沒人可以馬上拯救他。

“鬥牛梗! 你的脾氣很像鬥牛梗!” Alicia瞇眼看著Dean。

在Dean陷入絕望之時, 他忽然靈機一動, “Jack, 請幫我, 這裡有天使…”

“Hello, Dean。” 兩年不見的Jack名副其實從天而降出現在Dean的面前。 他舉起右手愉快地向Dean打了一個招呼。

“你… 你是…” Alicia的雙眼充滿了恐懼; 方才趾高氣揚的高傲天使在一瞬間變成猶如看到老虎的小綿羊般。

“天使?” 在向Dean打過招呼後, Jack便轉身望向Alicia。 Jack皺起眉頭, 一臉不解地看著她。 接著Jack便彈了一下響指, 而Alicia就憑空消失了。

Alicia消失的同時, 加諸在Dean身上的束縛亦隨之消失。

“Jack, 你做了什麼? Alicia在哪?!” Dean看著一地躺著的貓, Alicia的咒語似乎並未解除 。 他心急如焚, 急切地向Jack詢問Alicia的下落。

“天堂。 因為她是天使, 所以我把她送回天堂。” Jack伸出食指指向天。 他的樣子看來很雀躍, 就像是考取了好成績的孩子, 等待大人的稱讚一樣。

“什麼?? 我還需要她來解咒, 你快把她帶回來!” 

“解咒?” Jack疑惑地掃視了地上的貓一圈。 “這個我可以解得了。 要我現在解除嗎?” Jack又再次露出高興的表情。

“好… 不, 還是等一下。 你先讓他們再睡一會吧。” Dean走到Roy的身邊, 蹲下查看他的傷勢。 Roy的呼吸似乎沒什麼問題, 頭部亦沒有什麼明顯傷痕, 他應該只是昏厥過去。 Dean鬆了一口氣後便站起來轉身望向Jack。

“Jack! 他是不是Cass?” Dean指向Roy的方向。 “你最好老實告訴我!” 就像他身處在煉獄時一樣, 在這兩年間他每一天都有向Castiel祈禱; 而最初的半年, 他也有向Jack禱告, 希望他可以把Castiel送回他的身邊, 但是誰也沒回應他, 直到這一次。 

“他是Cass… 但也可以說是Roy Collins。” Jack表現得很猶豫。

“這到底是他媽的什麼一回事! 你要好好解釋清楚!” 對於Jack的答案, Dean真的給弄糊塗了。

“我答應過Cass要保守秘密。” Jack搖了一下頭。

“什麼?!” 雖然Jack才剛剛救了他, 但Dean實在急需得到答案, Jack的拒絕, 當然令他非常生氣。

“母親說答應了別人的事就一定要遵守承諾。” Jack一臉認真地說。

“母親?” Dean想起了那位勇敢的女生Kelly。 她因為堅信她的孩子會是一位善良和可以令世界變得更美好的人, 所以她不惜犧牲自己也要保住孩子。 而最終她的信念果然是正確, Jack拯救了整個世界。 “這兩年你都和Kelly在一起?”

“嗯。” Jack的笑容很燦爛。 “她教了我很多東西。”

“那麼Kelly… 你的母親有沒有教你什麼是‘善意的謊言’?” 因為Jack的外型問題, 讓Dean經常忘記其實他只是幾歲大的孩子。

“嗯。” Jack點頭回應。

“你知道嗎? Cass不願將秘密告訴給我知道是怕我會擔心對吧?” Dean停了一下, “這個原理就和‘善意的謊言’一樣, 原意是為對方設想, 不過我什麼都不知道, 這讓我就更擔心了。 所以這不是違背了Cass最初的目的嗎?” Dean察覺這兩年間Jack的變化似乎不是太大。 他覺得與其來對Jack來硬的, 倒不如用哄小孩的方式可能更為奏效。

“是這樣的嗎?” Jack的樣子很困惑。

“當然!” 

Jack沒有回話。 他稍稍垂下了頭像在沈思。

“如果Cass知道我告訴了你, 他會很生氣的。” 幾分鐘之後, Jack終於開口了。

“你怕Cass生氣?! 那你就不怕惹怒我嗎??” Dean忍不住發出咆哮。 已過了足足經過兩年。 這些日子他每天都想念著Castiel, 盼望他可以回到自己身邊, 而現在他肯定了Castiel是失去了記憶, 而且還近在咫尺; 他需要知道Castiel身上發生了什麼事, 他需要知道真相。

Jack雖然貴為上帝, 但這刻的他就像一個受驚的小孩, 怯懦地退後了一步。 Dean以為Jack會逃跑, 但Jack沒有, 反而吐出了一番讓Dean感到震驚的說話。

“Cass… Cass他是因為你, 在別無選擇之下, 才返回天堂。” 

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

他們獲得了最後勝利。

曾幾何時, Castiel是何等敬愛他的天父。 到底是從何時開始呢? 他開始懷疑他天父的決定, 他背叛天堂; 最終還挑戰Chuck, 甚至還把他幹掉。 對, 一切都是從Castiel遇上這個人類—— Dean Winchester 開始。 但他又是從何時開始愛這個人類遠超於他的天父呢? 這個他倒是忘記了。 他只記得Dean因為Jack誤殺Mary一事, 連正眼也不願看他一眼; 無論他如何道歉, Dean就是不願原諒他, 最後逼得他不得不離開地堡。 雖然當時他告訴自己要向前, 要忘記Dean, 但最終他還是回到Dean的身邊。 不過他從沒妄想過Dean會和他有相同的感覺。 

因為他自己的失誤, 當Chuck把他擄走後, 他知道這一次他無法再回到Dean的身邊時, 使他感到前所未有的絕望。 他當然清楚要戰勝Chuck, 犧牲是無可避免, 而他亦一早做好犧牲的準備。 但當這刻來臨時, 他才意識到他是多麼不捨得Dean。 他不介意回到Empty, 無止境地面對自己所犯下的種種過錯; 甚或讓The Shadow對他施行無盡的折磨; 但最少… 最少可以讓他再見Dean一面, 那他就可以無怨無悔地回到Empty。 而意想不到的是他的願望居然實現了。

當Dean用命令的口吻說了一句“不准再離開我!”後, Castiel就愣住了。 雖然這不是Dean首次抱住他, 但卻是Castiel第一次意會到Dean或許和他有相同的想法。 但他們之後並沒有進一步發展。 Castiel帶著疑問直到決戰前一刻。 他其實有很多話想跟Dean說, 但就一直找不到合適的時機。 他想如果他們無法避過這一劫的話, 最少可以對Dean說出他真正的想法, 他就已經死而無憾。 當然Castiel亦很了解Dean, Dean絕不是一個輕易流露真感情的人, 所以Castiel亦沒有奢望Dean會回應他。 最終他只是在Dean的耳邊輕輕地說了一聲“我愛你” 。

Castiel完全沒想過Dean會以一個火辣的舌吻回應著他。 他當然知道Dean曾擁有無數女伴, 但想不到的是Dean的接吻技巧是如此出色, 這絕對讓Pizza Man 也覺得自愧不如。 單憑這個吻已令Castiel雙腿發軟; 要不是Dean一直抱著他的腰, 他大概已摔倒在地上。 

在這骨節眼的時候居然旁若無人地擁吻起來, 當然令其他人極為不滿。

“你們的腦袋到底有什麼問題?!” Billie發出了憤怒的咆哮聲。

“Dude, 在這種時候… 你們不是認真的吧?” Sam翻了一個白眼。

“Sam, 他們為什麼在接吻?” Jack滿臉困惑地看著Sam。

“Hey Guys, 得到了幸運女神的一吻, 我有預感我們一定會贏!” 當Dean終於放開Castiel後, 他露出了得意的笑容。 Castiel不明白Dean明明是跟自己在接吻, 為什麼卻提起幸運女神? 但因為他的臉上發燙, 還有周遭的白眼, 他不好意思再提出問題, 只是尷尬地望向別處。

***********************************

當他們戰勝Chuck後, Castiel忙著幫Jack一起重整天堂。 之後他們和Winchester兄弟商量, 決定要將地球上所有怪物送進煉獄, 希望藉此讓地球上的人類可以免受大部份的超自然力量所侵擾。 這段時間Castiel忙得不可開交, 他沒有太多時間和Dean獨處。 他倆每次見面都很匆忙, 最多只可以交換一個熱吻。 當所有任務完成後, Jack表示想返回天堂和母親一起生活; 同時他亦不想天使再干涉人類, 於是他決定單向關閉了天堂: 即只可讓天使進入, 而不可以離開。 

雖然Jack答應如果有需要的話, 他會隨時返回地球, 不過在他返回天堂的前一天, Dean, Sam和Castiel還是為他安排了一個送別會, 而且邀請了Elieen, Bob-by, Charlie, Jody, Donna和女孩們, 還有就是Garth的一家。 他們是少數擁有怪物血統而仍留在地球上的人。 

當他們準備迎接客人時, 才發現啤酒所剩無幾。 Castiel提出由他外出, 順道去購置一些日用品。 這時Jack亦表示他可能有一段時間不會回來, 所以想和Castiel一起出去逛逛。 他們決定到市中心一間大型超市購物。 當他們把添置好的物品放進小貨車準備離開時, Jack才想起忘了幫Sam買他專用洗髮精, 於是他提議由他一個人去買, 讓Castiel在小貨車裡等候。

Castiel坐在小貨車上想著自己大概有數十年都不能再回到天堂而感到有點惋惜; 不過一想到可以和Dean留在地球共渡Dean餘下的時間, 這還是讓他揚起兩邊嘴角。 這天的天氣很好, 陽光透過車窗灑在他的身上, 他感到溫暖而平靜; 他的腦海中勾畫出他和Dean幸福的未來, 這是他以前從未奢望過的景象。 在想像未來種種美好畫面的時候, Castiel的思緒突然被一陣敲玻璃窗的聲音所打斷。 他由車窗看到一位身上邋遢的中年女士, 他想大概是無家可歸者, 於是他從口袋掏出一些零錢, 打開車門準備給予對方。 誰知當他想把零錢遞給對方時, 她卻一把抓住他的胳膊, 把Castiel拖出車外。

“我等這刻真的等了很久, Castiel。” 對方露出了一個神經質的笑容。

“Empty...” Castiel愣住了, 他全身的血液就像被凍結一樣, 他連一根手指亦動不了。 由計劃對付Chuck開始, 他就一直在忙, 的確有一段時間他把和The Shadow之間的協議忘得一乾二淨。

“為什麼… 為什麼是現在?” Castiel無力地說出這句話來。

“我不是說過當你終於肯讓自己獲得快樂的時候就要把你帶走? 你以為我會讓你和你的小男友雙宿雙棲, 過幸福的日子嗎?” The Shadow的眼神中充滿熱切的期待, 臉上則掛著殘忍而愉快的笑容。 “走吧, 我可想了很多招數來折磨你。” 它拉著Castiel的胳膊, 似乎想要進一步行動。

“停手!” 手挽塑膠袋的Jack突然衝出並擋在The Shadow和Castiel之間。

“小子, 我認得你。” The Shadow皺了一下眉頭, “你今年多大了? 兩歲?” 然後便大笑起來。

“三歲。 我今年三歲。 我是絕對不會讓你帶走Cass!” Jack甩掉了手中的膠袋, 他的眼中閃出金色的光芒, 準備隨時開戰。

“就憑你?” The Shadow又再大笑起來。 “那位前任上帝也不動不了我, 你這個小鬼有可能阻止我嗎?” 

“就是你現在把Cass帶走也好, 你可不要忘記是我把他從Empty中喚醒。 無論你帶走他多少次, 我們都會找到方法把他帶回來。我們會一直把你弄到雞犬不寧, 你永遠都休想可以再次沈睡!” 

“你…” The shadow的笑臉僵住了, 很明顯它知道Jack說的話是事實, 它氣得滿臉通紅。

“我會返回天堂。” Castiel臉無表情說了一句。

“什麼?” The Shadow和Jack同時提出疑問。

“我不會和Dean一起, 明天我就會和Jack重返天堂。 你不是很想我受盡折磨嗎? 我不可以和最愛的人在一起, 我會受盡相思之苦, 永遠都不會快樂, 這樣你滿意了嗎?” Castiel的聲音很平靜。 他垂下眼睛, 眼神空洞; 就活像一個了無生氣的破娃娃。

“你真的願意放棄你的小男友。” The Shadow瞇眼看著Castiel, 似乎並不太相信他的說話。

“Jack單向關閉了天堂, 咒語是不可逆轉, 這個你知道的, 對吧?” Castiel看了The Shadow一眼, “明天之內我就會回到天堂, 如果我沒有回去, 你隨時都可以來抓我。 無論我逃到哪裡, 你都一定會找到我不是嗎?” 仍然是沒有高低起伏的聲調。 Castiel知道這是最好的選擇。 他從來都沒資格得到快樂。 在他犯下種種錯誤, 背負多條天使的性命之下, 他又怎能妄想可以得到快樂? 得到幸福呢?

“Cass, 你怎可以…” Jack還沒說完就給The Shadow打斷。

“好! 成交。 那我就邊睡邊等你吧! ” The Shadow的情緒很高漲, 展露了燦爛的笑容。 而下一秒鐘, 濃稠的黑色液體由婦人的五官湧出, 然後沿著她的身體落到地上消失無蹤。 當Castiel他們確認該位婦人蘇醒和沒有受傷後, 他們便給了她一些紙幣讓她離開。

***********************************

“Cass, 你明明跟Dean相愛, 你怎可以就這樣離開他呢?” 在回地堡的路程上, 坐在副駕的Jack貌似完全不能理解地提出了問題。

“Jack,” Castiel看了Jack一眼, 然後將視線轉回路上。 “相愛的人不一定可以在一起。 有時離開深愛的人, 才是對對方最好的決定。”

“我不明白。 你是不相信我們可以把你從Empty那裡解救出來嗎？”

“我就是知道你們會這樣做。” Castiel又再看Jack一眼, “Sam和Dean… 他們已經經歷過太多, 為這個世界而努力了一輩子。 他們現在終於可以獲得自由, 過普通人的生活… 我不可以讓他們再為我的事操心。 尤其是Dean, 我知道如果我回到Empty的話, 他一定會想盡辦法來救我。 然後我又會再被拖進Empty之中; 這樣只會沒完沒了, Dean的餘生不應該這樣渡過, 他值得擁有更好。” Castiel嘆了一口氣。

“Jack, 答應我,” Castiel這次從後視鏡看著Jack。 “這件事絕對不可以告訴Sam和Dean知道。”

***********************************

送別會最終變成了一個狂歡派對。 所有人的情緒高漲, 大吃大喝,最後甚至還跳起舞來。 而最先失去蹤影的是Sam和Eileen; 當所有人筋疲力盡回到客房時已過了午夜時分。

Castiel在Dean的房間前徘徊了好一陣子之後, 最終還是敲了對方的房門。

“Cass? 怎麼了?” 

“那個… 我可以進來嗎?” Castiel有點膽怯, 他不敢直視Dean的雙眼。

“當然。” Dean沒有再提出任何問題, 他後退了半步, 讓Castiel進到他的房間裡去。

“Dean…” 天使還沒說出完整句子, Dean就一把抓住他風衣的衣襟將他拉向自己並用嘴巴堵住他的說話。

這已經不知是他們第幾次接吻。 但每一次都總會讓Castiel渾身發燙, 忘記呼吸。 他很慶幸自己是一個天使, 否則可能一早已氣絕身亡。 當他們由激烈的吻分開以後, Dean便動手脫了Castiel的風衣, 西裝外套, 領帶… 直到Castiel身上只餘一條三角內褲。 Castiel基本上只是站著沒有太多動作, 他偶爾會因配合Dean的動作而抬起手或腳。他知道他倆等這一刻都等得太久了, 但是明天他就要離開, 他不知道和Dean這樣渡過最後一個晚上是否一個好的選擇。 不過他沒有太多考慮的時間, 就給Dean推倒在床上。

Dean壓在他的身上, 用力在Castiel的脖子上留下一個吻痕; 然後他就啃咬Castiel的下唇, 讓Castiel張開嘴巴, 之後就肆無忌憚地把自己的舌頭侵入其中。 他倆一邊瘋狂熱吻, 一邊互相隔著內褲磨蹭對方下體; 沒花太多時間, 那塊布料不能隱藏內裡之物。

當Dean脫去Castiel的內褲, 他的陰莖馬上從中彈跳了出來。 Dean在床邊的小櫃裡找到潤滑劑後, 他便坐在床上背靠著床頭板, 讓Castiel和他面對面跨坐在他的身上。 Castiel雙手按在Dean的雙肩之上, 讓他想起當初他從地獄救出Dean的時候, 在Dean的肩頭上留下了掌印一事。 一切都是由那時開始, 他完全沒想過他們最終會走到這一步。 在Castiel的思緒飛遠的同時, Dean把潤滑劑倒在手中, 雙手互搓了幾下後, 便將他們的陰莖包裹起來, 讓它們緊貼在一起, 然開始時快時慢, 時輕時重地套地弄著。 這是他們第一次如此親密地接觸, 他們一直盯著對方的雙眼, 快感讓兩人的呼吸變得粗重, 有時還會情不自禁地來一個蜻蜓點水的輕吻。 過了不久Dean又再次找來潤滑劑, 之後他就開始專注照顧Castiel。 Dean一手把Castiel腫脹的陰莖圈套起來並有規律地擼動著; 偶爾還會用手指擠壓他的龜頭位置。 而Dean的另一隻手則在Castiel臀部雙瓣之上徘徊。

Castiel的性經驗不多, 他的性知識一開始都是從Pizza Man那些上影片上所獲得; 而實踐的機會亦就只有和April那一次。 對他來說, 那其實是一次挺不錯的體驗, 當然這並不包括April後來虐殺他的部份。 之後Metatron把他一直以來看過的小說和電影等知識塞進Castiel腦中之後, Castiel便開始對同性之間的性愛有一點概念, 他感覺到Dean似乎想與他有更進一步的親蜜接觸。

隨著Dean擼動的動作不斷加快, Castiel的呼吸亦變得更為急速, 他突然感到一股熱力凝聚在他的小腹之內, 幾秒鐘之後, 他忍不住閉上了眼睛並發出了低吼聲。 濃稠的精液噴灑在兩人身上, Castiel整個人攤軟在Dean的身上, 然後他們便開始相擁熱吻。 雖然Castiel陶醉於熱吻之中, 但他仍無法忽視Dean那頂在他小腹上的龐然大物; 而Dean那一直遊走在他光裸腰肢, 充滿精液的右手亦逐漸下移來到他那未經任何人開發的穴口位置。 Dean的手指在穴口外則打圈, 然後像試探般慢慢伸入探索洞內。 異物的入侵讓Castiel皺起眉頭和差點咬上Dean的舌頭, 不過他不想推開Dean , 因為他從來都不會拒絕Dean。 Castiel任由Dean加入第二根和第三根手指, 之後便順從Dean的意思趴在床上。 

Dean和他接吻後, 便順著Castiel的脊骨留下一個又一個細膩輕柔的吻; 那些吻猶如融入了他的脊髓之中。 Dean一向很急躁, Castiel從沒想過Dean在床上會如此溫柔和細心。 隨著Dean的吻一直向下移來到了Castiel的臀部, 他感覺到Dean咬了他一口, 讓他不禁輕哼了一聲。 接著一根粗大而溫熱的肉棒在他的臀縫之間不斷摩擦, 他聽到Dean的呻吟聲中好像夾雜著自己的名字, 還有什麼 “很火辣”等說話。這刻的Castiel閉上了眼睛將所有感官集中在觸覺之中上, 他要讓自己好好記住Dean的體溫, Dean落下的每一個吻; 還有他們即將合二為一的親密接觸。

當Dean徐徐進入Castiel時, Castiel不禁想起他們初相識時, Dean經常提醒他注意私人空間。 那時的他因經常誤闖Dean的私人空間而引起對方不滿。 而大半年前開始, 只要一有機會, 他們便毫不客氣地互闖對方的私人空間; 現在更發生最私密的行為, 這都是Castiel當初始料未及的事。

伴隨著不適的同時, Castiel感到自己被慢慢撐開和填滿。 和April那時的體驗完全不同, 那次帶來的只是單純肉體的歡愉; 而這一次則是兩人因相愛而結合的成果; 所以縱使感到疼痛, Castiel還是按捺不住內心的喜悅。 當Dean的雙球緊貼在Castiel的臀瓣之上, 像是也要努力擠進去之時, Dean突然整個人伏在Castiel的身上。 Dean的右手覆蓋在Castiel的右手之上和他十指緊扣; 他可以由背部的皮膚感受到Dean急速的心跳; 還有他的肩頭傳來由Dean口中吐出粗重而灼熱的氣息。 Dean的左手似乎撐在床上, 稍微抬起了身體。 Castiel睜開了眼睛, 對上了Dean情深款款的眼神, 下一秒四片嘴唇又再一次碰在一起。

***********************************

“Dean…”

“嗯? 怎麼了?” Dean的聲音帶著濃濃的睡意。

“…我愛你。”

“嗯, 我知道。” 

“Dean…” 兩人溫存過後, Dean用雙臂緊緊摟著Castiel。 Castiel挪動身體, 掙脫了Dean的擁抱。這刻他很想Dean可以看著他的雙眼回應一句“我愛你” 。

“Cas, 我知道你不用睡覺, 但我真的很累, 有什麼明天再說好嗎? 我答應明天會好好聽你所說的話, 你想講什麼都可以。” Dean沒有睜開雙眼, 他似乎真的累壞了。

“好吧。” Castiel知道他的願望將會永遠落空, 不過最少這天晚上他要一直看著Dean的睡臉, 他要好好記住Dean臉上的幼紋, 還有每一顆雀斑的大小和位置; 他要牢牢記住所有的細節, 直到Dean離世進到天堂, 他們重逢的那一天。 他決定到那時候會好好向Dean道歉, 然後他就可以安心投向Empty之中。

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

在重返天堂的第一個月裡, Castiel一直留在Mary的天堂。 雖然Mary曾經復活並和成年的Sam和Dean生活超過一年, 但在她的天堂裡的Dean總是停留在四歲或更小的時候。 Castiel沒有現身, 只是默默地站在那裡看著他們。 他知道那只是Mary回憶中的Dean, 那時候他們甚至還沒認識。 但最少可以看到Dean, 那總算是一點的慰藉, 縱使Castiel知道這只是自欺欺人的行為。

雖然只是一個月, 但光看著年幼的Dean, Castiel已再也受不了。 他從沒試過如此想念一個人。 就算是當初他在尋找上帝的過程中, 雖然他一直在想著他的天父, 但那時只是為局勢所逼, 他急切需要找到對方; 這和思念一個人完全不同, 他覺得自己快要瘋掉, 所以他決定去找Bobby。

幾年前Bobby為了要幫他們劫獄, 雖然他們是成功得到了Metatron, 但Bobby卻因此給天使們囚禁起來。 後來因Empty入侵天堂, 天堂所有的門戶被強制打開, Bobby就在那時逃脫。 之後天使雖然找到了他, 但並沒有再把他關起來, 而是把他送回他原來居住的天堂裡。 Castiel知道他會在那裡找到他熟悉的Dean。

Castiel突然的出現似乎嚇壞了這位正在品嘗威士忌的老人。

“你在這裡出現不會是因為那兩兄弟又惹上了什麼麻煩吧?” Bobby看著他打翻的威士忌搖頭嘆了口氣後, 便抬頭望向這位不速之客。

Castiel搖頭。

“那你來這裡幹嗎?” Bobby皺起了眉頭。

“我… 想見Dean, 你回憶中的Dean。” Castiel不敢直視老人的雙眼, 他怕給對方看透一切。

“你想見Dean, 到地球去不就見到了嗎? 為什麼要見我回憶中的Dean?” Bobby挑起眉頭。

“Jack… 新任上帝單向關閉了天堂, 所以我不能離開。” Castiel垂下了頭幽幽地說。

“那你為什麼會回到天堂, 你們吵架了嗎?” 

Castiel再一次無力地搖頭。

Bobby輕嘆了口氣, 你們... 是在一起了嗎?” 

Castiel猛然抬起頭來, 對上了那一雙如看透一切的眼睛。

“果然。” Bobby又再嘆了口氣。

“你... 為什麼會知道?”

“你們每次對望就好像想馬上上了對方一樣, 我雖然老, 但眼睛可還沒有盲!” Bobby翻了一個白眼。

“孩子, 告訴我你們之間發生了什麼事吧。”

雖然有點不情願, 但Castiel還是將他和The Shadow之間的協議告訴了Bobby知道。

“我離開之後, 原來發生了這麼多事。” Bobby站起來走到玻璃櫃子的旁邊。他找到了兩個杯子然後回到Castiel的面前, 把威士忌倒進杯子後便遞給Castiel。

“我可以喚出回憶中的Dean, 但你知道那不是真正的Dean, 對吧?”

“嗯, 我知道。” Castiel點了一下頭。

“其實我有一點我不太明白。” Bobby呷了一口威士忌。 “你說那個叫 ‘Empty’的地方是天使和惡魔死後會到的地方吧? 天使我還理解, 但惡魔最初不是人類嗎? 那些由人類轉化成的怪物死後不是都給送到煉獄去嗎? 為什麼惡魔是給送進'Empty'而不是到煉獄去? 惡魔和天使之間有什麼共同之處嗎?”

Castiel可從來都沒有思考過這個問題。 經Bobby的提醒… 的確要說到天使和惡魔之間的共同點大概就是兩者都沒有靈魂。 他的腦海中浮現了一個模糊的概念, 他頭也不會便匆匆離開Bobby的天堂, 留下一臉錯愕的老人。

***********************************

Castiel很快就找到了Naomi。 Naomi似乎知道Empty的事, 他猜她應該是由天使石碑中得知。 知道石碑內容的天使不多, 而仍然生存的就只有Naomi一位。

“Castiel? 你有事找我?” 大概是因為Castiel氣急敗壞地衝向Naomi, 所以她退後了一步, 面露迷惑之色。 

“關於‘Empty’, 妳知道些什麼?”

“你是唯一一個從‘Empty’回來的…”

“這個我知道。” Castiel感到很焦躁, Naomi還沒說完就被他打斷了。 “靈魂… 人類的靈魂可以進入‘Empty’嗎?” 

“不可以。” Naomi搖頭。 “人類的靈魂是無法進入‘Empty’的。”

“那魔Jack… 我不明白…” Castiel感到相當困惑和不解, “當初‘Empty’入侵天堂想要把Jack帶走, 但Jack擁有人類的靈魂, 那為什麼‘Empty’會視Jack為它的所有物?” 

“這大概是因為Jack同時擁有天使的榮光和人類的靈魂, 而兩者是並存在一起。 所以天使榮光的部份仍屬於‘Empty’; 除了人類靈魂的部份無法進入‘Empty’以外, Jack的榮光和意識還是可以進入‘Empty’。” 

“按妳的意思來看, 如果一位天使同時擁有榮光和靈魂, 而兩者是融和在一起不能分割的話, 那麼這位天使便可以成為半人半天使, 並應該無法進入‘Empty’, 對吧?”

“理論上是這樣。 但你知道除了拿非利人這種天使和人類的混血種以外, 沒有天使會擁有靈魂。 而且人類的靈魂力量也很強大, 將榮光和靈魂融和在一起根本沒人知道會生什麼事, 最壞的情況可能是兩者互相吞噬對方。” Naomi皺起了眉頭。 “Castiel, 你到底想要幹什麼?” 

“謝謝!” Castiel露出了微笑。 自他回到天堂之後便沒有再笑過, 這是他重返天堂之後第一次打從心底笑了出來。

Castiel很快就找到Kelly和Jack, 並告訴了他們有關他的想法。 當然他也隱瞞了“最壞情況”的部份。 當初Jack在無師自通下, 花了兩個星期就成功創造了天使。 Castiel希望Jack可以幫他創造一個靈魂, 並將他的榮光融合於其中, 讓他變成一個半人半天使的同時, 亦可以離開天堂和避免給拖回Empty之中。 Jack帶著Castiel來到了伊甸園。 Jack曾在這裡取回他失去了的靈魂, 他認為他可以在這裡為Castiel創造一個“合成靈魂” 。 Jack日以繼夜地研究和進行不同的實驗, 但始終無功而還, 似乎創造一個靈魂比創造一個天使困難得多。 兩個月後他倆都感到極度沮喪和疲憊, Castiel提議先回到天堂稍作休息。

Castiel又再去到Bobby的天堂。 這次Castiel突然的出現嚇得Bobby由沙發彈了起來, 不過這次他總算沒有打翻他的威士忌。

“你可以不要再這樣突然出現嗎? 最少先給我打通電話或給我預先警告什麼的好嗎?!” Bobby向Castiel翻了一個白眼。

“對不起。” Castiel垂下了頭。

“你來這裡幹嗎?” Bobby放下了手中的威士忌, 看著這位沒精打采的天使。

“上次我突然走了… 我想向你道歉。”

“你的無禮我可不是第一次見識, Idiot。” Bobby又再翻了一個白眼。

“孩子, 告訴我發生了什麼事吧?” 大概是因為天使一直低頭不語, Bobby忍不住開口了。

Castiel於是向Bobby講述有關創造 “合成靈魂” 一事。 對於這事Bobby愛莫能助, 不過最少他喚出了他回憶中的Dean, 讓Castiel一解相思之苦。 之後的兩個星期, Castiel每天都會出現在Bobby的天堂。 每一天Bobby會喚出了他記憶中的Dean; 而Castiel就會告訴Bobby這幾年發生在Winchester兄弟身上的種種往事, 得知Sam找到了另外一半, Bobby亦很替他高興。

“你真的改變了很多。” 在一次閒聊中Bobby突然向Castiel說了這一句話。

Castiel有點不明所意地歪著頭望著眼前的老人。

“你以前真的是一個可恨的混蛋天使, 不過現在的你, 感覺… 就好像是一個人類。” Bobby看了Castiel一眼, “那是因為Dean嗎?”

“嗯。自從我們相遇… 由我把他從地獄中救出那一刻開始他就改變了我。 我在乎他… 而他在乎這個世界… ” Castiel想起了Dean, 讓他感到很溫暖, 他不自覺地露出溫柔的微笑。 “我在乎這個世界都是因為他, 是他改變了我… 但是我已經沒可能告訴他這一切。” 天使垂下了頭, 神情落寞。

“孩子…” 老人輕嘆了口氣, “別放棄。 總有一天, 你一定可以親口告訴他知道的。”

***********************************

這天Castiel待在天堂裡的花園聽完Dean向他的禱告後, 便開始一直發呆。 自他離開地球後, Dean每一天都會向他禱告。 一開始時Dean會問他在哪裡? 是否安全等; 後來他開始咒罵Castiel, 說一些刻薄的說話; 不過通常不久之後Dean就會沮喪地說那都不是他的本意什麼的。 今天Dean則告訴Castiel, Garth發現了懷疑有惡靈作惡, 他會接手調查; 還有他有多想Castiel可以陪在他的身邊。 當Castiel想Dean想得入神時, Jack找上了他。

“Cass!” 

“Jack, 怎麼了?” 從Jack呼喊自己的聲調聽來, 對方似乎有什麼迫切重要的事。

“母親今天提醒了我一件事。” Jack看起來非常興奮。

“Kelly她說了什麼?”

“她說如果不能創造一個新的靈魂, 那可以試一下用現存的靈魂。 當然我們不是用一個完整的靈魂, 我們只需要一块靈魂碎片… 我有信心將它化為完整。" 

經Castiel和Jack商量後, 因為Castiel決定要以靈魂碎片主人的身份回到地球, 所以他們需要找一個沒有任何親人, 伴侶; 還有年齡要和Castiel皮囊相約的男性。 而最重要的是這人需要離世不久。 雖然Jack可以竄改其他人的記憶, 但如果那人離世太久而突然復活, 怕會引發什麼麻煩的連鎖反應; 從而可能會增加The Shadow找到Castiel的風險。 

他們的運氣不錯, 幾個星期後當獨居並在家中猝死的Roy Collins剛來到天堂時, 他們就找上了他。 作為交換條件, Jack可以實現他的一個願望, 當然是除了讓Roy復活以外。 

“為什麼要我的靈魂碎片?” 一臉秀氣, 擁有一頭啡金色及肩微卷長髮的Roy臉無表情地問。

“我想成為半人半天使, 所以需要你的靈魂碎片。” Castiel垂下了雙眼。 “我... 我愛上了一個人類, 我希望可以回到他的身邊。”

“一個天使居然會愛上人類?” Roy冷笑了一聲。 “那你為什麼要挑我這種多餘而又毫無貢獻的人? 我甚至不能理解為什麼像我這種人居然可以來到天堂?”

“你可不是一個多餘的人!” Castiel顯得有點激動, 他不明白這個人類為什麼要妄自菲薄。 “你… 你救了很多小動物, 那些都是無依無靠的小動物, 你拯救了很多條脆弱無助的生命。 這個世界上並不是只有人類的生命才值得拯救! 這亦是你可以來到天堂的原因。”

當Castiel說完這番話後, 仨人之間只餘下沈默。

“我可以給你我的一块靈魂。 如果你可以答應我一個條件的話。” Roy用他那帶點憂鬱的深灰藍色眼睛凝視著Castiel那雙清澈的蔚藍色眼睛說道。

***********************************

Castiel和Jack回到了伊甸園。 而他們亦只得一次機會。

在靈魂變得完整以前, Jack必須將Castiel的榮光融入其中; 而抽取Castiel的榮光後, 他會進入假死狀態而回到Empty之中。 Jack必須要在弄醒The Shadow前完成“合成靈魂”並將它放回Castiel的身體之中。 他們不確定他會不會成功, 而最壞的情況就是製造“合成靈魂”失敗, Castiel就此永遠留在Empty之中。 而就算成功, The Shadow是否真的不能把Castiel拖回Empty之中亦是未知之數。 這根本就是一場賭博, 一場完全說不出有多少勝算的賭博。

“Cass, 謝謝你為我做過的一切。 我愛你。” Jack眼神中流露出無比擔憂。

“我也愛你, Jack。” Castiel抱住了Jack這個如同他親兒子的男生。 “答應我, 如果這次失敗了, 我再也回不來… 將來當你再遇到Sam和Dean的話, 也絕對不要告訴他們有關這件事。” 

“嗯。” Jack輕輕點了頭 。

“我已準備好了。” Castiel用堅定無悔的眼神看著Jack。

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

“將靈魂碎片化為完整比我想像更困難和花時間。 那時我真的很著急, 很怕Cass在Empty之中會出什麼意外。” Jack 告訴了Dean 有關Castiel為救他而和The Shadow作出的交易; 還有他們回到天堂前一天遇到The Shadow的經過。 途中Dean打斷了Jack多次, 亦為他們隱瞞他一事而大發雷霆。

“但是突然之間, 靈魂異常快速地形成… 我… 來不及把Cass全部的榮光融入其中, 這可能是Cass只保留了Roy Collins的記憶而失去了原有記憶的原因。” 

“可能? 什麼可能? 他根本就失去了所有記憶, 他以為自己是Roy Collins!!” Dean大聲地向Jack咆哮。 “你要馬上恢復他的記憶!”

“Dean, 這個可能不是一個好主意…”

“對, 這絕對不是一個好主意。” 

“你… 你是什麼時候醒來的?” 聽到那一把低沈的聲線, Dean一時僵住了。 他慢慢轉身望向聲音的主人。 

“大概是‘如果Cass知道我告訴了你, 他會很生氣’之類吧。” 不知什麼時候Roy已清醒了, 並從地上爬了起來。

“你們到底是什麼人? 從你們剛才的對話的內容… 什麼‘天使’, ‘Empty’之類, 怎麼聽都像是兩個瘋子在交談。” Roy冷冷地在Dean和Jack之間來回掃視。 “你們最好在我決定要報警之前交待清楚。”

“以人類的角度來說… 我應該算是上帝。” Jack露出天真爛漫的微笑。

“上帝?” Roy冷笑了一聲, “你知道你在說什麼… 你們對他們做了什麼?!” Roy尖聲地吼叫, 跑到那些貓的旁邊並小心翼翼地抱起了當中的黑貓。

“你們… 你們都做了什麼? 那些貓兒到底怎麼了?? 還有Alicia在哪裡?” Roy慢慢地退到牆角並帶出一連串問題, 他的雙眼充滿了恐懼。

“他們只是睡著了。” Jack想了一想, “其實他們不是貓, 不完全是。” 說著Jack便彈了一下響指, 地上的貓瞬間變回人類並一絲不掛地擠在一起。

“他… 他們…” Roy睜大了眼睛, 似乎被嚇得臉無血色。

“Jack! 你... 你先幫他們穿上衣服, 還有不要弄醒他們。” 

“好的。” Jack一臉愉快地又再彈了一下響指。

Dean說著便走在那堆人當中把他們分開。 看到Clarie安然無恙, 總算讓他放下了心頭大石。

“那… 那個是Jodus?” 不知什麼時候Roy走到了Dean的旁邊, 看著躺在他家地上的幾個人問道。 “這… 到底是什麼一回事?” Roy似乎把懷中的黑貓抱得更緊。

“是天使… Alicia是一位天使, 她把這些人都變成了貓。” Dean站了起來, 他看到Roy的臉上已沒有剛才的驚慌失措, 但眼神中充滿了疑惑。 

“Jack,” Dean無視了因聽到他的回答而目瞪口呆的Roy。 他看了沙發上的黑貓一眼後, 便轉身望向 Jack, “你怎麼沒把這兩隻黑貓變回人類?” 

“但牠們本來就是貓。” Jack用不解的眼神看著Dean。

“什麼?!” 這事實讓Dean 張大了嘴巴。 “既然有養真貓, 那幹嘛還要把人類變成貓? 真是無聊又變態的混蛋天使!” Dean不禁皺起眉頭咕噥著。

這時Roy似乎從震驚中完全回復了過來。 他默默地繞過了躺在地上的人走到了沙發旁邊並將懷中的黑貓放到另一隻黑貓的身旁。 “Castiel。” Roy輕撫著沙發上黑貓的背部, 用充滿憐愛的聲線呼喚了一聲。

“Cass,” Dean跨過地上的人來到了Roy的身邊, 他伸手抓住Roy的胳臂, 但卻給對方狠狠甩開。

“不要碰我!” 在用力甩開Dean的同時, Roy亦退後了一步。 “我不是Cass!” 

“Ca… Roy, 你就是Cass, 你只是失去了記憶… Jack, Jack他可以幫你恢復記憶。” Dean看了Jack一眼後再轉向Roy。 

“我不要!!” Roy聲嘶力竭地大喊了一聲。 “你只是一個陌生人! 什麼天使? 什麼上帝? 你一出現就把我的世界弄得翻天覆地! 你這樣還嫌不夠嗎?! 現在還想要否定我這三十七年以來的人生嗎?! 你究竟憑什麼可以這樣做?!” Roy雙眼佈滿了紅絲, 眼淚凝滯在眼眶之中; 他雙手緊緊地抱著自己並顫抖著。

“你根本就不是Roy Collins! 你是Cass!” Dean不管Roy有多激動, 這刻他只想奪回真正屬於他的天使, 他踏前了一步, 就這樣衝進了Roy的私人空間。

Roy再退後了一步的同時, 他緊握了右手的拳頭毫不猶豫揮向Dean。 大概Dean吸取了之前的教訓, 這次他及時用手檔住了對方的拳頭。 Dean伸手抓住了Roy的胳臂, 然後反手把他的手扣在背後, 這讓Roy痛得呱呱大叫。

“Jack, 快弄暈Cass!” 對於Roy又再次向他揮拳, Dean當然覺得非常不滿和生氣。 他清楚知道現在他倆根本無法冷靜下來, 亦無法好好溝通。 他不想再吃Roy的拳頭, 或再讓他的天使離他而去, 所以他把心一橫, 乾脆先把Roy弄暈, 之後再作打算。

“什麼? 你敢?!” Roy處於極度憤怒的狀態, 他用盡氣力掙扎, 務求要脫離Dean的束縛。

“Dean, 這個… 這個好像不太好吧?” Jack面有難色。他就像是一個孩子看著父母吵鬧大喊要離婚並要求他選擇跟隨哪一方似的。

“Jack! 快點!” Dean覺得自己快要制止不了Roy的反抗, 他需要Jack馬上行動。 

“好吧… 對不起, Cass。”

Jack最終還是順從了Dean的意思。 Roy身子一軟便倒在Dean的身上, 在他快要滑倒在地上前, Dean及時扶住了他的腰, 然後Dean便一把抱起了Roy。 看著懷中人讓Dean百般滋味在心頭。 

“Dean, 接下來我們應該要做什麼?” Jack一臉疑惑地看著Dean。

“先把Alicia留下來的爛攤子收拾掉吧。” Dean看著躺在地上的六個人嘆了口氣。

***********************************

Dean把Roy安頓在卧室之後, 便弄醒了Clarie。 他先讓Clarie打了一通電話給Jody報平安。 之後經過在場仨人的討論後, 他們便制定了一連串的計劃。 始終因為有上帝的支持, 令事情變得簡單和順利很多。 Jack竄改了鎮上所有人的記憶和消除所有證據, 令Dean和Clarie的身份由FBI變成普通遊客。 他又了捏造Josephine記憶, 讓她記得Alicia在前一天的晚上帶著所有的貓兒離開。 最後他還刪除了五位受害人變成了貓之後的記憶, 只讓他們記得是被Alicia綁架。 在半夜的時候, Jack把連同Clarie共六名受害人送到步道前的停車場, Jack打算在他和Dean離開現場後才把其餘五人弄醒, 然後由Clarie引領他們到酒店求助。

“妳不要再讓Jody擔心了! 有什麼需要就聯絡我吧。” Dean在離開前擁抱了Clarie。

“嗯。” Clarie以滿臉不情願的表情望向別處, 不過最終還是點了一下頭。

“對了, 之前當我問妳其他貓原本是不是人類時, 妳那時叫了三聲, 那到底是什麼意思?”

“不知道。” Clarie沒好氣地說。

“什麼不知道, 明明是妳…”

“我的意思是我不知道其他貓是不是人類。” Clarie向Dean翻了一個白眼, “我怎麼會給一個蠢蛋救了出來。” 她小聲地喃喃道。

***********************************

Dean和Jack回到了Roy的臥室。

“Jack, 把Cass的榮光還給他, 讓他回復記憶吧。” Dean看著躺在床上緊閉雙眼的Roy, 伸手撫摸對方的臉後, 便轉身望向Jack。

“Dean, 這個可能不是一個好主意。 我把Cass送回地球後, 我發現他只有Roy Collins的記憶和失去天使的力量。 當時我以為那只是暫時性, 所以我才沒跟你聯絡。” Jack看起來有點怯慌並移開了視線。 “之後我一直有留意Cass的狀況, 但好像沒有改善。 幾個月後, Empty又再次入侵天堂。 它因為找不到Cass而很生氣, 還在天堂大鬧了一番, 最後我都只是勉強把它送走。 我也不知道如果將Cass餘下的榮光歸還給他, 他是不是真的可以回復記憶? 而我最怕的是這會讓Empty找得到他。” 

“這些你都不能肯定, 對吧?” Dean皺起了眉頭看著Jack。

“是的。 但是Dean…”

“算了, 你先弄醒他, 其他的之後再算吧。” 其實Jack的說話多少亦令Dean有所動搖。始終如果Castiel真的如Jack所言因回復記憶而被抓走, 這絕對不是他樂於所見。

Roy睜開了眼睛, 他的眼神一片散渙茫然地看著Dean。 Dean向Jack表示想和對方獨處之後, Jack便離開了臥室。

“Hey, 你還好嗎?” Dean坐到了Roy的床邊, 俯視著這位屬於他的天使。

“你好大的的膽! 居然夠膽把我弄暈!!” 大概過了兩分鐘後, Roy霍然坐了起來又再向Dean揮出了拳頭。 Dean早有預備, 他稍微靠後了身子, 然後抓住Roy揮出的右手。 不過他還是棋差一著, 雖然他成功抓住了Roy的右手, 但他卻躲不開Roy揮出的左手, 最終還是給對方扇了一記耳光。

“氣都消了嗎? Roy… 我們需要好好談一下。” 隨著一下清脆的聲音, Dean感覺到Roy完全沒有留手; 火燙感覺讓他知道他的臉上大概出現了清晰可見的五指印。

“放手!” Roy用力甩開Dean的右手。 “我們沒什麼好談!”

“Roy, 請你.. 請你給我一點時間。” 盛怒中的Roy完全不可理喻, 但是Dean亦知道如果現在不能說服Roy的話, 他將可能永遠失去他的天使。

“我為什麼要聽你的? 我已經說過你只是一個陌生人! 你突然出現, 還說‘我’不是‘我’, 你究竟有什麼憑證否定的我的人生??” Roy向Dean咆哮的同時, 他撐起身體, 離開了床舖。

“Roy, 你聽我說,” Dean比Roy更快一步擋住了門口, 不讓他離去。 “我不是要否定你的人生… 我只是想說那不是屬於你的記憶。” Dean強迫自己要盡量冷靜, 他知道他倆繼續僵持不下對事情毫無幫助。 “你可能記不起我們渡過了的那十二年光陰, 但是你… 你對我真的一點… 一點印象也沒有嗎?” 雖說是失了憶, 但還不是保留了那些奇怪的小動作嗎? 在他們經歷過一般人幾輩子都沒可能遇上的種種破事之後, 好不容易才可以走在一起, 難道他對自己一丁點感覺也沒有殘留下來嗎? 但Dean實在問不出口, 因為他害怕知道真相。 

“沒有。 一點兒都沒有。” Roy輕蔑而冰冷的眼神就像是看著一個厭惡的人似的; 而他那不帶一點感情聲線所說的話更刺痛著Dean, 讓Dean不想再直視Roy, 別個臉望向別處。

Dean以為Roy會推開他走出房間, 但事實上Roy什麼都沒有做。 沈默的壓迫感注滿在空氣之中, 令Dean快要窒息。

“你和Cass… 在一起已經十二年了?” 

“不,” Dean收回沒有焦距的視線, 重新望向Roy。 “我們認識了十二年, 但到了最後的大半年才走在一起。” Dean有點無力地回應著。

“那你要和我來一場賭局嗎?” 

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

根據Roy和Dean之間協定的賭局, 如果在十一月三十日之前Roy愛上了Dean的話, 他就同意讓Jack “回復” 他原有的記憶; 相反如他在限期前未能愛上Dean, Dean和Jack將永遠不能再在Roy的面前出現。 另外, 在Roy絕不退讓的的堅持下, 協議內容還包括: 1) 嚴禁Dean喚他作Cass或Castiel; 2) 在未經Roy的同意下, Dean絕對不可對他有任何肢體接觸。 而作為交換條件, Roy會在三個星期後跟Dean回Dean的家(地堡)直到賭局結束; 而在這段期間, Roy亦同意與Dean的家人和朋友見面。 在賭局結束的時候, Jack會回來見證他倆之間的勝負。

***********************************

Dean是因為胃部的叫囂才清醒過來。 他看了一眼手錶, 發現現在還不到上午九時, 這時他才想起他由昨天中午後開始, 除了吞下兩粒抗敏感藥外, 就完全沒吃過其他東西。 於是他決定先安撫一下他的胃部。 

昨晚當他和Roy達成協議時已接近清晨二時半。經Roy的同意下他們由即日開始同居(當然是不同房間)生活。 在Jack的幫忙下, Dean神不知鬼不覺地回到他在酒店所住的房間。 那時因為六位失蹤人士突然出現, 酒店仍處於鬧哄哄的狀態。 不過警察和搜證人員都聚在酒店大堂; 而一些住宿的客人也擠到大堂之中查看發生了什麼事; 所以誰也沒發現Dean和Jack出現在某一個房間之中。Dean迅速收拾好他的行李後, 便和Jack回到Roy的家中。 Roy讓Dean住進他亡母的房間; 而Jack則返回了天堂。

在準備下樓到廚房時, Dean經過了Roy的房間。 房間的大門緊閉著, 在外面聽不到房間中有任何動靜。 Dean停留了大概兩分鐘左右後, 便決定還是先到廚房尋找食物。 Dean打開了冰箱, 發現裡面只有少量南瓜, 雞蛋, 一些雞胸肉和兩盒牛奶。 Dean嘆了口氣, 便拿起牛奶直接灌了兩大口。 他掃了整個開放式廚房一看, 看不到有咖啡機後, 他便決定要到市中心一趟。

當Dean在煎培根時, 他聽到身後有些聲音, 於是他便轉過身來。 手抱一隻黑貓, 正在打瞌睡的Roy, 頭上頂著亂髮, 還有那些因為一天沒刮而長出的新鬍茬; 雖然讓一切看來亂糟糟, 但同時又性感極了。

“Hey Roy, 時間剛剛好, 我在弄早… 午餐, 你也來一點吧。”

“嗯。” Roy歪著頭看了Dean超過半分鐘才發出了一個單音。 當Roy準備好雞胸肉給兩隻貓後, 他和Dean總算坐到餐桌前開始進食午餐。

進食的時候兩人都沒有說話, Dean亦只是偶爾偷望對方, 而Roy亦只是臉無表情地吃著面前的午餐。 Dean完全猜不透Roy是否喜歡他費盡心思製作的食物。

“這些食物怎麼樣? 合你胃的口嗎?” Dean很懂得在酒吧, 甚至在餐廳裡搭上一夜情人。 但是要他追求一個人, 而且還是一位男性, 這絕對不是他擅長的事。 但縱使如此, 為了要讓他的天使回到自己的身邊, Dean亦唯有硬著頭皮扮演一位溫柔體貼的追求者。

“還不是煎餅有煎餅的味道, 培根有培根的味道罷了。” Roy用毫無高低起伏的語調回應著。

聽到Roy的回覆讓Dean有點僵住了。 這算是哪門子的答案? 培根當然有培根的味道, 難道培根會有雞蛋的味道嗎? Dean雖然心裡在吐嘈, 但他還是勉強擠出了一個尷尬的笑容。

“喵噢。”

“Castiel,” Roy把黑貓抱了起來。 “你好像沒有吃過培根, 要來一點嗎?” Roy拿起了一小块培根, 準備送到黑貓的嘴邊。

“停手! 你怎可以餵貓吃這麼油膩的東西?” 

“平常我們都是吃相同的東西。” Roy停下了動作, 抬頭看著Dean。 “你有養過貓?” 

“我又怎可能養貓, 我對貓毛過敏。” Dean對於黑貓至今居然仍能安然無恙 都覺得有點不可思議。 “不過我可養大了我的弟弟, 他的個子可比我還要高大。”

“你有一個弟弟?” Roy饒有興趣地看著Dean。

“他是我在這世界上唯一的親人。” Dean放下了手上的刀叉。 “他真的很聰明, 雖然已經一把年紀, 不過仍考上了史丹福大學; 他將來一定會成為一位出色的律師。” 說到了Sam, Dean露出了滿臉自豪的樣子。

Roy什麼都沒有說, 只是靜靜地看著Dean。 有這麼的一剎那令Dean有一種錯覺, Castiel已回到他的身邊。 當他伸手快要碰上Roy的臉時, Roy別過臉去。這動作把Dean拉回現實。

“還是讓那兩隻貓吃貓糧吧, 這樣對牠們比較好。” Dean略帶失望地收回右手和移開了視線。

“但是Castiel不喜歡吃貓糧。” Roy低頭用手指輕揉著黑貓的脖子。

“貓糧不是有很多款式嗎? 挑兩, 三款給牠們嚐一下吧。 沒試過又怎麼知道牠們是否喜歡?” 這刻的Dean真的很想成為Roy懷中的黑貓。 “還有你晚上想吃些什麼嗎?”

“芝士漢堡。” Roy小聲地說。

***********************************

結果Dean駕著他的Impala和Roy來到了鄰鎮的大型商場中的超市。

當他們來到放置貓糧的架子前時, 還真讓Dean有點看傻了眼。 雖說貓糧的種類繁多, 但架子上… 怎麼看都最少有二, 三十種吧? 

“只是貓吃的東西, 有必要那麼講究嗎?” Dean一邊看著那些貓糧簡介, 一邊咕噥著。

“他們可是很矜貴的, 不像你。”

“什麼?” 對於Roy傷人的話, 著實讓Dean有點氣上心頭。 “報應”一詞突然由他的腦海中蹦了出來。 Castiel以前從來不會拒絕他的任何要求, 可以說一向給他吃得死死的。 但現在無論Roy對他做什麼, 他都只可以忍耐, 不可發難; 怎麼想這逆轉的處境都像是一個報應 。

“對了, 你以後都打算繼續養貓嗎?” Dean深深吸了一口氣, 總算忍住了罵人的衝動。

“當然。”

“那下次見到Jack時一定要讓他把我的敏感症狀醫好, 我可不想一輩子都要吃抗敏感藥。” Dean小聲地咕噥著。

Roy瞥了Dean一眼, 他的臉上閃過了一個微妙的表情。 但因為Dean忙著研究簡介而沒有注意到。

最終Roy挑了最貴的五款貓糧; 而Dean則參考Roy的意見後, 選購了一大堆足夠塞滿Roy那空盪盪的大冰箱的食材。 而在付款時, 當Dean看到Roy拿出了那張著名的白金卡時, 他不由自主地瞪大了眼睛, 他開始懷疑他追求的人不是哪裡富豪的私生子, 就是詐騙集團的成員。

“那張信用卡是真的嗎?” 當他們把物資放到Impala時, Dean決定要解開憋在心裡的疑問。

“當然是真的。” Roy歪著頭一臉不明所以。

“原來我在跟一位隱形富豪在約會。” Dean向Roy眨眨眼。

“有錢的是我的外祖父, 我只是繼承了遺產罷了。 另外我們不是在約會, 這只是購物。” 

“購物… 好吧… 只是購物…” Dean有點沒趣地喃喃道。

之後他們還逛了寵物店。 Roy這天早上是給Michael和Castiel的打架聲吵醒的。 還好在發生血案之前, Roy及時將牠們分開。 為了避免再有同類事情發生, Roy決定之後要把Michael養在客廳, 而Castiel則留他的房間, 所以他需要為Michael準備一個貓窩。 進到店內, Roy一看到那個橘子色南瓜型的貓窩便馬上跑了過去。 Roy蹲下來一直在貓窩之上東摸西模, 臉上掛著如同小孩般的純真笑容。 Dean看著Roy稚氣的表現讓他發出了會心微笑。 而在他們離開寵物店時, Dean的兩手各自提著一個貓籠; 而Roy則抱著那個南瓜型的貓窩。

***********************************

當他們回到Roy的家後已接近黃昏, 接著Dean便開始準備他最拿手的芝士漢堡。 “要虜獲男人的心, 先要俘虜他的胃” 。 Dean對自己的芝士漢堡信心滿滿, 畢竟連他那個“草食”弟弟Sam亦曾對他所做的漢堡讚不絕口。 他很有信心可以用他精心炮製的漢堡去捕獲那個猶如難以馴服野貓般的男人。

Dean以為他最少會得到一, 兩句美譽, 但結果什麼都沒有。 Roy只是安靜地吃著面前的漢堡。

“那個… 味道怎麼樣?” 

“過得去吧。” 仍是那副撲克臉和如同機器人的聲調。

“只是… 過得去嗎?” 就如被Roy潑了一桶冷水似的, Dean原本大好的心情, 瞬間蕩然無存。 但是當Roy吃完手上漢堡並要求Dean為他準備第二個漢堡時, Dean又再次重拾他的好心情, 邊輕哼著歌邊弄他的漢堡。

在接下來的兩星期Dean一直觀察著Roy, 他發現Roy的生活作息很單調: 每天Roy在中午前後起床, 之後不是逗貓, 就是到湖邊畫畫。 Dean第一次陪Roy在湖邊畫畫那三個小時其實是挺無聊的。 而應Roy的要求Dean一直在說著他過去和Sam的獵人生涯, 還有他和Castiel相處的一些點滴。 Roy沒怎麼說話, 只是偶爾向Dean投向疑惑或懷疑的眼神。 的而且確當Dean在說著自己過往的經歷時, 自己都覺得荒誕絕倫; 對一般人來說, 聽到這樣的經歷可能只會嗤之以鼻, 與其相信那是真正的現實, 倒不如說那只是 “Supernatural” 那套小說中的情節來得更令人信服。 相對Roy的反應已經算是很溫和了。 

第二天Dean趁Roy還沒起床前便到市中心買了釣竿。 在湖邊垂釣時, Dean不時用眼角的餘光去偷看Roy。 這讓他想起了很久以前他曾經夢見自己在湖邊垂釣, 然後Castiel進入他的夢中向他傳遞信息。 當時他們要阻止Lilith, 還有天啟, 那是多麼操蛋生活! 然而在那過程中, 他和Castiel之間開始建立信任, 隨後開始夾雜一些謊言, 甚至是背叛, 接著便是離別; 不過最終他們還是以原諒和重逢作為終結。 這就像是詛咒一般循環不息, 當年他以為他們戰勝了Chuck, 終於可以打破宿命時, Castiel又再一次離開了他。

晚上的時候Dean一般會親自下廚, 吃過晚餐以後, 他們會坐在沙發上看連續劇; 有一搭沒一搭地聊著連續劇的劇情。 在這段時間他發現Roy除了小動作以外, 他的口味和Castiel亦完全一樣, 除了漢堡以外, 他亦愛吃炸豬皮這種零食; 往往連續劇還沒播到一半, Roy已可以吃下一整包; 還有就是花生醬配葡萄果凍三明治, Castiel曾告訴Dean當他成為人類後, 最愛吃的就是這種三明治。 而每當Roy吃著這三明治時, 他臉上繃緊的線條總會變得柔和起來。 這些小事令Dean更確信縱使Castiel失去了記憶, 但他的一部份意識似乎已在新的靈魂中扎了根, 這讓Dean對這場賭局能夠獲勝增添了幾分信心。

三個星期的時間過得很快, 明天他們便要出發到地堡去。 這幾天他們都忙著猶如螞蟻搬家般把Roy那堆家當分批搬到Impala和Roy那架金色小房車內。

“你可真的不打算回來了吧?” 當Dean看到Roy的大包小包, 還有一大堆貓糧, 貓沙, 當然還有那個南瓜型的貓窩。

“這些… 太多了嗎?” Roy歪著頭, 罕有地詢問了Dean的意見。

“堪薩斯可不是一個荒島。” Dean用一個白眼回應了Roy。 不過這時Dean才想起酒保曾告訴他, 說Roy從沒離開這城鎮, 大概Roy的活動範圍最遠也只是鄰鎮的購物中心吧? 於是他提出幫Roy重新整理他的行李。 當Dean把當中的床單, 毛毯, 還有夏服(?)和一些不常用的雜物拿出來後, 總算減少不少負擔。 不過Roy就是怎說都不肯放棄那個貓窩, 最終Dean還是敵不Roy的執念, 放棄和Roy繼續爭拗。

***********************************

當Dean伸手到炸豬皮的包裝袋中時, 他才發現裡面空空如也。 他瞥了Roy一眼後, 便把注意力放回連續劇上。 畫面中的男女剛經歷激烈的爭吵, 然後下一秒便開始接吻和互相拉扯對方的衣服, 最後當然是滾上了床。

Roy這時咬住了下唇。 幾秒之後大概是意識到一道視線, 他望向了Dean。 他們凝視著對方雙眸, 直到Roy舔了一下嘴唇, Dean發現對方在盯著他的嘴唇。

這是一個邀請嗎? Dean的腦內開始在交戰。 他當然很想再次感受那兩片嘴唇的觸感; 但同時他又怕破壞他們之間的協議會觸怒Roy, 讓Roy有藉口把他把趕走。 畢竟之前當他再提起有關Roy擁有豐厚財產時, 他無意間惹起了Roy的不滿。

“你既然那麼有錢, 為什麼還要住在這破房子內?” 有一天在吃午餐時, Dean突然心血來潮聊起了這個話題。

“我一出生就住在這‘破房子’ 。” Roy明顯在說最後幾個字的時候加重了語氣。 “如果不滿意的話, 你可以睡在湖邊。” Dean從Roy的神情中得知, 對方絕對是在說實話。

“呃, 我可以親你嗎?” 最後Dean選擇了有點破壞氣氛但保險的方式。

“嗯。” Roy輕哼了一聲。

憑藉一夜情的經歷, Dean知道Roy擁有豐富的性經驗。 他原以為Roy亦會擁有超卓的接吻技巧, 但出乎所料的是Roy 表現得像個新手般, 只是在Dean的口腔中亂竄, 完全沒技巧可言。 Dean用他靈活的舌頭壓制著Roy並慢慢引導對方去體驗和享受這個熱吻, 就像以前教導Castiel一樣。 這個原本毫無章法的吻漸漸變得激烈, 然後再化成溫柔, 細膩而綿長的吻。 兩人在粗重的呼吸聲中結束這個舌吻。

“愛上了我嗎？” Dean向臉上仍然微紅的Roy拋出眉眼。

“沒有。” Roy說罷頭也沒回徑自走向通往二樓的樓梯。

Roy濕潤的眼中再不是冷漠無情, 雖然只是一瞬即過, 但Dean還是從中看到別的東西。 冰山似乎正在融化。 望著遠去的身影, Dean的兩邊嘴角不自覺地向上揚起。

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

由Roy 所居住的城鎮開車到地堡需超過六個小時。 為了爭取時間, 他們中午吃過午餐便馬上出發。 Dean揹起他的行李袋, 手上提著載有Michael的貓籠; 而Roy的行裝更為輕便, 他只是提著載有Castiel的貓籠。 

“Hey Roy, 怎麼了?” Dean發現Roy在步道前停下了腳步, 於是扭過頭看著對方。

“那個…” Roy移開了視線。 “可以和我牽手走這條步道嗎？” Roy的聲音小得幾乎讓Dean聽不到。

這時的Dean突然覺得Roy很可愛。 以前Castiel的一些舉動會讓Dean覺得很有趣, 但Dean從來不會用上“可愛”這詞語來形容他的天使。 Dean沒有回話也沒有行動, 只是默默不置可否地看著Roy。

“不願意就算了。” Roy賭氣地說了一句就大步走向前。 Dean迅速將貓籠換到左手, 然後一把拖上對方的左手, 將他拉到步道之上。

步道兩旁的銀杏樹已完全染成金黃色, 地上亦堆積不少掉下來的銀杏葉; 鋪天蓋地都是耀眼而醒目的黃色, 讓這裡洽如其名, 成為了真正的“黃金隧道”。 緊接下來的時間, 兩人都沒怎麼說話。 Dean從一開始就不相信什麼“和戀人手牽著手穿過黃金隧道, 就可以得到幸福” 的騙人鬼話。 但他從Roy微微向上彎起的嘴角知道Roy似乎和他持有相反的意見。 通過手心傳來了溫暖的熱度, 這明顯和Castiel原有的體溫有所差距; 大概是受天使榮光的影響, Castiel平時的體溫比普通人略低, 但當然在他激動時, 體溫還是會有所上升。 Dean想起兩年前和Castiel渡過的那個晚上, 他是如何讓微涼的身軀變得熾熱, 他突然間有一種衝動, 很想抱住身旁的人。 但這時Dean突然發現有一片小小的銀杏葉掉到Roy的頭上, 因為他想撥走那一片樹葉, 於是他嘗試鬆開牽著Roy的右手。

“不要!” Roy像是集中全身的力氣握緊Dean的手, 力度之大好像要捏碎Dean的手骨似的。

“Hey dude, 放鬆一點, 我只是想拿掉你頭髮上的樹葉。”

“不要... 放手。” Roy的聲音越來越輕, 不過他總算鬆開了一點。

Dean稍微彎下身子, 放下了手上的貓籠, 然後拿掉那片葉子。 為了令Roy更為安心, 他由一般的牽手方式, 改為十指緊扣。 這天是假日, 沿途遊人不絕; 但就算為了避開擠擁的人潮, 他們依然全程都沒鬆開一根手指。 直到來到停車場才不得不放開了彼此的手。

***********************************

Roy和兩隻貓很快就習慣了地堡的生活; 而Dean則回歸中午到傍晚的兼職生活。 在休假的時候, Dean總會帶著Roy來一個一天的公路旅行。 在路上Dean會一直播著他鍾愛的經典搖滾音樂, 而Roy總會投訴音樂很吵耳, 不過Dean對這絕不退讓, 然後Roy就會閉嘴扭過頭望向窗外。

平日在上班的日子, Dean會預先做好午餐; 下班的時候會帶著外賣或回地堡後再準備晚餐。 而Roy則會留在地堡或到附近的公園畫畫。 雖然不願承認, 但Dean其實頗享受這種住家男人式的生活。 他偶爾會回想起和Lisa, 還有和Ben共渡一年的 “Apple Pie Life” 。 他曾經以為他永遠都無法再回到那種生活, 所以對於現在有Roy相伴, 他已覺得非常滿足。 當然他仍很期待他的天使回復記憶的那一天, 因為那代表一切都會變得更完美。 在地堡渡過的一個月裡, 兩人接吻的次數亦越來越頻繁, 有幾次Dean想進一步的時候, 都給Roy及時阻止, 他亦沒有繼續勉強對方, 因為他知道他們將來還有很多時間和機會。

“你要去的那個… 什麼畫展, 後天再去不可以嗎? 我後天放假可以陪你過去。”

“你明白什麼叫‘明天是最後一天展期’嗎?” Roy翻了一個白眼。 在相處近兩個月裡, Roy臉上的表情變得豐富起來, 當中他翻白眼的次數多得連Dean也數不清。

“那你為什麼不早點說? 上星期我們明明可以一起過去。” Dean不禁抱怨起來。 “到那裡開車要三個小時, 來回可要六個小時。” 

“我也是今天才發現那個畫展。 而且由我家開車來這裡不也是六小時嗎? “

“但上次有我帶路… 那我明天請假陪你過去吧。” 

“Dean! 我不是小孩, 我不需要監護人!”

在Dean不斷絮絮叨叨之下, Roy最終答應會在回程時打電話給Dean, 還有就是會比Dean早一步回到地堡。

***********************************

在預計Roy回程的時間開始, Dean就一直留意手機的動靜。 但他收不到任何電話, 甚至短信。 他不停在看手錶, 感到非常焦躁不安; 在他打了第五通電話時, 他決定請假提早下班。 維修廠的老闆是Bobby的老朋友, 他受過Bobby的恩惠, 亦知道Dean獵人的身份, 所以他對Dean一向都很寬容。 在交代維修進度後他決定先回地堡一趟。

進到地堡下樓梯時, 他看到Michael在大廳的桌子上用舌頭清潔牠的前肢。 Dean大喊Roy的名字但得不到任何回應。 當確定Roy不在地堡後, Dean打開了電腦, 開始搜尋他給Roy的手機位置。 在鎖定Roy仍身處在畫展舉行的城市後, Dean便跳上Impala。

Dean全速前進, 途中不知違反了多少交通條例; 不過他的運氣尚算不錯, 沿路都沒給他遇上警察。 對於Roy的失聯, Dean的大腦閃過最少十個可能性, 而當中最壞亦讓他最為擔心的是The Shadow發現了Roy就是Castiel並將他拖回Empty之中。 大概一小時後, 終於響起讓他牽腸掛肚的手機鈴聲。 

“Son of a bitch! 你不是答應我七時前回家嗎?!” 

“…這裡是‘聖瑪莉醫院’, 請問你認識這手機的主人嗎?” 聽筒傳來的不是熟悉而低沈的聲線, 那是一把陌生的女性聲音。

Dean的腦海頓時變得一片空白。 他的心涼了半截, 屏住了呼吸, 心臟不受控地急速狂跳; 他無法說出一句話來。

“先生? 先生你還在嗎? 請問你和手機主人是什麼關係?” 

“我… 我是他的男朋友… Cass… 不… Roy他怎麼了?” Dean好不容易才吐出了一句說話來。

Dean來到醫院時Roy還沒清醒過來。 醫務人員根據Roy身上的傷勢和找不到錢包或任何身份證件來推測他可能遇上劫案, 並即時報了警。 他的傷勢並不嚴重, 醫生估計他只是輕微腦震盪。 等待他清醒過來後會再做一些檢查, 預計觀察一個晚上就可以出院。

Dean看著Roy臉上的瘀傷, 還有額角的擦傷, 他難過得想吐。 曾幾何時, 對方是一位高高在上, 擁有強大力量的天使。 Castiel完全是因為遇上了自己才會背叛天堂, 成為墮天使; 最後更為了自己選擇成為人類。 Dean知道相對天使, 人類的生命有多脆弱。 他想起了第一次在舊貸貨倉遇見Castiel便用刀直插到對方心臟, , 但對方依然絲毫無損。 他曾經以為他和Castiel還會有很多時間, 但現在Dean意識到只要稍一不慎, 變成了人類的對方就會輕易丟失性命。 Dean無法想像如果以這種方式再一次失去Castiel的話, 他將要如何承受那份悲慟。

“Cass。” Dean輕輕喊出對方真正的名字。 Dean Winchester, 你到底有何特別, 值得眼前的人為你一再犧牲? 對方連天使的身份都願意放棄成為卑微的人類, 目的只為跟你一起? Dean一邊不停反問自己, 一邊用手指輕撫著Roy臉上的瘀傷。 

Roy很快就甦醒過來。 根據他向警察提供的口供, 賊人是從他後方施襲, 所以他並未看見對方的容貌。 不過亦幸好他沒有看到對方的容貌, 因為據警察所稱附近一帶經常發生劫案, 亦曾鬧出人命; 如果他看到對方的容貌, 換來的可能不止是輕微的腦震盪。

自Roy出院後, Dean便嚴禁Roy單獨去距離地堡超過兩小時車程的地方; 而除了上班的時間以外, 他就像和Roy如連體嬰般形影不離。 一開始時他和Roy因為這事吵到翻天; 有一刻令他害怕Roy會一走了之, 這讓他把Roy盯得更緊。 不過隨後Roy便沒有再反抗或提起這件事。 

Dean一直看不起那些對女朋友千依百順, 保護欲過剩的貼身男生, 他覺得那些絕對是有損男子氣概的行為; 他從沒想過有一天他會成為其中一員。 他有點慶幸Sam不在這裡, 因為他很肯定對方一定會用上婊子臉對他冷嘲熱諷。

***********************************

感恩節的來臨意味著Sam和Eileen的到訪。

Sam他們訂不到前一天的機票, 他們到達堪薩斯機場已是感恩節的下午。 因為暑假的時候Sam去了紐約當實習生, 所以這次是他們兩兄弟相隔超過半年的首次重聚。 Dean前幾天已準備好所有食材, 這天他負責到機場接Sam他們; 而Roy則留在地堡準備食物。

“Hey dude, 真的很開心可以再見到你!” Sam一看到Roy便不由分說抱住了對方。

看著Roy在Sam的懷中竭力掙扎, 旁邊Dean忍不住發笑。

“你們姓Winchester的人都有對第一次見面就一把抱住對方的習慣嗎?” 在成功掙脫Sam的束縛後, Roy臉無表情地嘮叨著。 “妳不會也想抱我吧?” Roy轉向Eileen。

“擁抱? 不, 如果你不想的話。” 

“喵噢。” 三位男生不約而同望向發出聲音的方向, 一隻黑貓正在摩挲的Eileen褲腳。 Eileen可能也感到異樣, 所以低下頭來。

“Hey, 小可愛, 你是從哪裡來的?” Eileen蹲下抱起了黑貓。

“Michael很少會主動黏人… 妳也喜歡貓嗎?” Roy稍稍皺起了眉頭。

“你很可愛, 你叫什麼名字呢?” Eileen忙著逗貓未有注意到Roy。

“Michael, 他叫Michael。” 說完黑貓的名字後, Eileen似乎仍對他的說話沒什反應, 讓Roy不自覺地微微歪著頭。

“呃… Eileen她聽不到聲音, 但她會讀唇。” 聽到站在旁邊的Sam解釋後, Roy露出了恍然大悟的表情。

這天Dean他們準備了傳統的感恩節食物: 火雞, 紅莓醬, 馬鈴薯蓉, 烤玉米等以外; 還有很多派: 南瓜派, 胡桃派, 蘋果派, 櫻桃派, 草莓派等。 比起感恩節大餐, 這更像於是一個關於“派”的派對。

地堡很久都沒有這麼熱鬧過: 他們一邊享用食物, 一邊分享近況; 還有兩兄弟互相挖苦對方而抖出過去的糗事讓臉上表情不多的Roy也笑逐顏開。 Dean的心情大好, 對他來說沒有什麼比家人更為重要, 而現在最重要的家人都回到了他的身邊; 雖然他從來就很抗拒相信什麼命運由上天主宰的狗屁垃圾； 就算後來知道了他們只是Chuck所寫的劇本中的角色 不過最終他們還不是靠自己的力量戰勝了上帝, 戰勝了命運嗎? 但這一刻面對著他的家人, 還真的讓他有點感謝上天, 而詭異地他的腦海中 閃出了Jack的容貌, 他決定下次再有家庭聚會時, 一定要叫上Jack 。

“我想喝薄荷茶。” 當他們吃完正餐, 準備開始分享那些派時, Roy突然說了一句。

“我去泡吧。” Dean無視了Sam錯愕的表情, 徑自走向廚房。

***********************************

“Dean, 剛才到底是怎麼一回事? 你以前不是到一滴咖啡都不剩才肯煮咖啡嗎? 現在怎麼會主動幫其他人泡茶? 還有你不是對貓毛敏感的嗎? 你還居然養起了貓?” Sam一臉不可置信地看著Dean。 “我剛才還以為你給附身, 可真的想找聖水潑向你!” 晚餐過後, Roy把黑貓Castiel從他的房間中抱了出來, 而Eileen則抱著Michael; 他們兩人兩貓待在大廳閒聊。 而Dean和Sam則在廚房忙著洗碗。

“有那麼誇張嗎?” Dean用一個白眼回敬Sam的婊子臉。 “而且那是Cass, 不是什麼其他人, 那兩隻貓是他寵物。”

“我當然知道他是Cass, 但我亦很記得你們在一起之後, 他不是經常留在地堡。 但每當他一出現, 你就嚷著要吃派吃漢堡, 明明就是一個愛撒嬌的小孩, 什麼時候變成了年度最佳男朋友?” 

“但那時他有翅膀很方便嘛。”

“Jack把他的翅膀修好並不是為了要當你的跑腿!” Sam向Dean翻了一個白眼。 “Cass回復記憶之後你又打算如何? 你不會又把他當成跑腿吧?” 很明顯Sam對Dean以往對待Castiel的所作所為頗有微言。

“Sammy, 聽著,” Dean放下了手中的碟子。 “我知道自己以前對Cass有多… 混蛋, 但我已經在努力改變, 好嗎?” 他收回了望向Sam的視線並稍微垂下了頭。 “Cass已經不是天使, 他只是一個普通的人類, 這全是因為我… 這次就換我… ” Dean抬起頭來用嚴肅的表情面向Sam。 “以後無論發生什麼事, 我都會守護著他。”

把餐具洗好以後, Sam拿著三支啤酒, 而Dean則提著一壺薰衣草花茶回到了大廳。 

“謝謝。” Eileen接過Sam遞給她的啤酒 。 “ Sam, 我們可以收養Michael嗎?” 她用手指指向躺在她大腿上的黑貓。

***********************************

第二天早上其餘的三個人因為受不了Dean絮絮叨叨說“The Dean-cave”中的電視機半年前壞掉, 所以他真的很需要一部大電視機什麼的, 所以最終一行四人還是來到了擠滿搶購減價貨品的人的百貨公司; 而在Dean以超優惠價買下那六十吋大電視機後, 他的嘴一直在笑, 完全沒有合攏過。 

之後的兩天, 他們都留在地堡中。 除了一同進餐和偶爾聚在一起閒聊以外, Roy大部份時間都是和Eileen在一起逗貓; 而Sam… Sam居然把功課也帶到地堡, 他一有空就待在地堡的圖書館做功課。 在Dean正式宣佈Sam由一名獵人變成書呆子時, 換來的是Sam的錶子臉和一句“Jerk, 而Dean當然亦不甘示弱回敬一句”Bitch”。

短短的幾天假期一晃眼就過, 在Roy的堅持下他除了替Michael支付機票費用以外, 還為那個南瓜貓窩支付了額外的行李費用。 在機場送別Sam他們後, Dean和Roy決定到市中心吃過晚餐才回地堡。 在回程的路程中Roy很安靜, 就算Dean一直逗他, 他也沒甚反應, 只是滿懷心事般靠在副駕的窗子旁。 Dean認為對方只是不捨得Michael而鬱鬱不歡, 所以他亦識趣地噤聲, 只是透過後視鏡偷看Roy的側臉。 

***********************************

聽到敲門聲讓Dean感到不安。 地堡只餘下他和Roy, 而對方很少會在這時間找他。 他想起兩年多以前Castiel也是和現在差不多的時間來到他的房間, 然後第二天對方就返回了天堂。 離開完成賭局的期限不是還有兩天嗎? Dean懷著忐忑的心情打開了房間的門。

“Roy, 怎麼…” Dean還沒說完, Roy就撲向了他並送上一個熱吻。 他們彼此陶醉在這個熱吻之中, 直到雙方缺氧而結束。 兩人大口喘著氣, 但並未有鬆開緊抱對方的手。 這時Dean感到有硬物頂在他的胯下, 而他相信對方亦有相同感覺。

“你贏了。” Roy的嘴唇貼在Dean的耳邊低喃著。

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

Dean一向都有起床氣。 每天剛醒來時總會莫名地感到煩躁; 如果他是給弄醒的話, 他絕對不會讓對方好受。 這天他是因為感到身上有什麼在挪動而給弄醒的。 在他清醒的一刻感到一片溫暖和一種壓迫感, 還有就是右手完全麻痺, 近乎失去知覺。 當他睜開了眼睛時發現自己正緊緊摟抱著一個擁有深棕色頭髮的人, 而他的右手正正被對方的身體壓著。 但他完全不介意, 還揚起了兩邊嘴角, 而那份煩躁感亦同時一併消失。 他看了左手手腕上的手錶一眼, 發現離開他上班時間還有好幾個小時, 於是他決定繼續躺在床上, 摟抱他深愛的人。 這時他回想起昨晚當Roy在他的耳邊說了一句“你贏了”後, 對方便開始脫衣服; 那時他還沒反應過來, 但下一秒便被Roy推倒在床上。

Roy先是咬住Dean的下唇, 之後他便用舌頭撬開Dean的嘴巴。 Dean這時仍然身穿衣服, 但Roy的手已伸到他的褲襠裡。 Dean一向都喜歡主動出擊, 他雖然很欣賞對方如此積極, 但他還是決定要取回控制權。 他一個翻身便扭轉他們的位置, 把對方壓在身下, 並開始脫下身上的障礙物。 但情況並沒有維持太久, 當他們在那張單人床上翻來覆去, 有好幾次差點掉下床之後, 最終Roy還是騎到Dean的身上。 Roy俯下身子親吻Dean的脖子和鎖骨; 這時Dean感覺到對方伸手到他的枕頭之下, 然後掏出了一個安全套。 Dean看到那個安全套時為之一怔, 他完全想不通Roy是什麼時候把安全套放在他的枕頭之下。 

Dean的視線由被他吸吮得紅腫的乳頭向上移動。 Roy這時用一雙充滿慾火的眼睛盯著他, 然後用帶有強烈色情意味的方式舔了一下那乾燥而帶粉紅色的嘴唇並露出淡淡的微笑。 當他用牙齒撕開那個安全套時, 令Dean不禁吞了一下口水。 

Roy試了好幾次, 換了不同角度才能把Dean那堅硬無比的陰莖完全埋在自己的身體之內。 在他成功的一刻, 兩人都發出了愉悅的呻吟聲。 Roy的兩手按在自己的大腿之上, 然後開始上下擺動身體。 雖然Dean的雙手一直扶著Roy 臀部的雙瓣, 不過由始至終都是由Roy掌控節奏。 要不是 Dean的陰莖一直在溫暖而狹窄的通道內來回摩擦著的話, 他還以為被操的人是自己, 但他很享受這種感覺, 主導權什麼的一早就給他拋到九霄雲外。

Roy看似雜亂無章地擺動著腰肢, 還有眉頭微皺, 用一臉痛快的表情喊著Dean的名字; 一切看在Dean的眼裡, 令他更為興奮。 每次Dean被擠壓的時候都讓他既想屏住呼吸, 同時又想大聲尖叫起來。 相反Roy毫不掩飾的呻吟和不時發出近乎哭喊的尖叫聲大概已傳遍半個地堡吧? Dean有點興慶幸Sam他們已經離開; 雖然他們的房間相隔有一段距離, 但很肯定Roy的聲音絕對能傳到那裡。 無可否認, Dean一直更喜歡有經驗的床伴, Roy正正符合他的理想; 而如果Castiel回復記憶後仍可保存這方面的熱情, 一切就更完美了。

隨著Roy的速度漸趨明快, 他的陰莖不斷拍打在Dean的小腹之上。 比起Dean在Roy的體內釋放的那一刻, Roy被操射時那雙濕潤朦朧如寶石般的藍眼睛, 還有他的陰莖在一陣抽搐後在Dean的小腹和胸膛上射出那濃稠而熾熱的精液的情景更讓Dean著迷。 Dean曾一度認為人體最吸引他的器官是女性豐滿的乳房, 但現在他感到眼前人絕對比他以前任何一位女伴來得更火辣; 他從沒想過他居然會對另一位男性的老二如此迷戀。

回想昨晚與Roy瘋狂做愛對Dean原本處於晨勃狀態可說是火上加油。 但他不想弄醒懷中人, 他決定要離開床舖前去浴室自行解決。 但他剛慢慢挪動了一點, 就給懷中人抓住了胳膊。

“…” Roy說了一句話, 但Dean完全聽不見他在說什麼。

“你說什麼?”

“…不要…” 很明顯Roy正處於一個半昏睡狀態, Dean只隱約聽到他說了“不要” 。 但他還來不及再發問, Roy已一手握住了他勃起的下體, 令他發出一聲介乎於驚慌與興奮之間的呻吟聲。 自己的子孫根在對方的手上當然讓Dean不敢輕舉妄動, 直到Roy開始套弄的動作時, Dean才把大腿搭在Roy的大腿之上, 以騰出更多空間讓Roy繼續他的動作。 整個過程Roy都沒有睜眼睛, 若不是他時快時慢, 時輕時重略帶粗暴的套弄手勢, Dean會認為對方仍在睡夢之中。 

“…不要…離開…” 黏稠的精液射到他倆身上時, Dean終於聽清楚Roy的說話。 雖然黏糊糊的感覺不太好受, 不過Dean還是決定尊重Roy再一起小睡片刻。

當Dean再次醒來, 發現只有他一人在床舖的時候, 他感到了一陣恐慌。 他以最快的速度一邊穿上衣服, 一邊跑出房間, 最後他在廚房找到Roy時, 他只是緊緊抱著對方, 半晌都說不出一句話來。

***********************************

當天Dean下班後和Roy談了很久。 Dean的心情很矛盾, 他當然很想Roy回復記憶; 但同時對Jack說過讓Roy取回榮光的風險多少亦有所顧忌, 他不想因為這個決定而再次失去對方。 而Roy則想信守他的承諾; 加上在他和Dean相處後, 他也開始相信自己就是Castiel, 所以他堅持要取回榮光。 最終他們在午夜過後, 到了約定的日子時召喚了Jack。 Jack在確認了Roy的意願後就打開了那個裝有Castiel榮光的瓶子。

“Cass?” Dean像試探地喊出了對方的名字。

“Hello, Dean。” 對方睜開了眼睛, 露出了溫柔的微笑。

“Cass? 真的是你嗎?” Dean帶點不安用顫抖的手撫上Castiel的臉。

“是我, Dean。” Dean聽到這句說話後便馬上緊緊抱住了眼前人。

“Dean... 不能呼吸…”

“Son of a bitch! 我不是說過不准再離開我嗎?! 你怎麼可以什麼都沒跟我相量就擅自返回天堂?!” Dean放開Castiel後, 忍不住向他忿怒地吼叫。

“對不起。” Castiel像是有點心虛般垂下了頭。

“Cass, 你覺得怎麼樣?” 站在 一旁滿臉擔憂的Jack開口了。

“Jack。” Castiel在給Jack一個擁抱後, 盯著自己攤開了雙手。 “我似乎完全失去了天使的力量。”

Jack告訴他們 這段期間他聯絡上Amara, 希望她可以幫忙對付The Shadow。 他是在挪威的一個溫泉度假區中的私人溫泉中找到她的。

“ 你有事找我嗎?” Amara泡在溫泉中, 向站在對面的Jack 問道。

“那個… 妳知道有什麼方法困住或消滅Empty嗎? 例如當初Billie在我身上施下那個咒語, 妳不是將它加強和轉移到Billie的身上令和她Chuck同歸於盡嗎? 那個可以同樣對付Empty嗎?”

下一秒Amara就穿好浴袍站在迷你酒吧的前面。 “你要喝點什麼嗎?” 她扭過頭看著Jack。

“不用了, 謝謝。 呃… 那個Empty…”

“你對Empty有什麼認識, ?” Amara呷了一口阿夸維特。

“所有天使和魔鬼死後會到的地方…” 

“不... 我的意思是… 你好像也到過那裡, 你覺得那裡怎樣?” 

“ 那裡… 什麼都沒有。” Jack皺起眉頭, 努力回憶他在Empty時的所見所聞。

“對! 就是什麼都沒有!” 她走到沙發前並坐了上去。 “你到底想要怎樣困住或消滅不存在的東西呢?” 

***********************************

“那… 就是沒辦法對付它吧?” Castiel聽到Jack的說話後, 臉上露出不能掩藏的失望垂下了雙眼。

“抱歉, Cass, 我幫不上忙。” Jack一臉歉疚看著Castiel。

“不, 你已幫了很大的忙。” Castiel 瞥了Dean一眼, 露出滿足而溫柔的微笑。 “對了, 可以幫我把那東西送給Roy嗎?”

“你們做了? 在沒有記憶的情況下?” Jack瞪大了眼睛, 表現得很意外。

“嗯。 我們做了。” 

做…做了? Dean想起剛才下班一回到地堡就忍不住把還沒恢復記憶的Castiel按在圖書館的桌子上肆意幹了一番的情景。 Dean瞪大了眼睛, 如果對方是Sam的話, 他倒是不介意和他分享… 但那是Jack, 某程度上等於是自己兒子的人, 現在是進行性教育的時間嗎?

“Cass, 有必要跟Jack說這些嗎?” Dean慌忙地打斷了Castiel。

“那有什麼問…題…” Castiel歪頭皺眉一臉不明的看著Dean。 大概是從Dean尷尬的神情中意會到Dean為什麼會有那反應時, 唰的一下Castiel的臉上染上一層紅暈。

Castiel向Dean解釋, 其實Roy Collins是一個很寂寞的人。 他一直都渴望有一個愛侶, 但直到死神到訪的那一刻, 他都未能如願。 當初他答應Castie提供一块靈魂碎片的條件就是希望Castiel可以和所愛的人手牽手走過“黃金隧道”。 之後Castiel必須將這段記憶交給他, 成為只屬於他獨一無二的記憶。

“真的可以嗎? 這樣你將永遠失去這段記憶。” Jack在動手前再次詢問Castiel。

“嗯。 我答應過Roy。” Castiel轉向望著Dean。 “在往後的日子裡, 我們會製造更多的回憶, 不是嗎?”

Dean沒有回話, 只是微笑並緊緊握住對方的手, 以行動代替說話。

“謝謝你, Jack。 替我問候Kelly和Bobby吧。” 在Jack離開之前, Castiel再次抱住如同他親兒子的Jack。

“對了, 你平安夜那天有什麼事要忙嗎? 例如要忙著替耶穌開生日派對之類?” 

“Dean, 我不是說過耶穌根本不是十二月二十五號出生的嗎? 而且我們從來沒替他慶祝生日。” 一旁的Castiel忍不住開口了。

“那天我們沒打算開派對。” Jack還是禮貌地回應了Dean的提問。

“我們很久都沒聚在一起了。 那天Sam和Eileen都會回地堡, 那我們就來一個聖誕家庭派對吧!”

“我一定會過來!” 大概是聽到“家庭派對”這幾個字, Jack的臉上流露出高興和雀躍的神情。

***********************************

Dean很喜歡聖誕節。 雖然時間已很久遠, 印象亦變得模糊,但他仍很記得在Sam出生之前和父母共渡的最後一個聖誕節。 除了有豐富的晚餐和聖誕禮物以外, 他最深刻印象的是他的父母在這一天正式宣佈他將會有一個弟弟。 和Dean正好相反, 可能Sam自小就過著顛沛流離的生活, 缺乏對節日有任何美好的回憶, 所以Sam對任何節日都並不熱衷。

在聖誕節的前一個星期, Dean從市集挑了一棵松樹和一堆裝飾。 在他挑選放在樹頂上的天使裝飾, 但怎樣都找不到合意的款式時, 他向Castiel提議由他坐到樹頂之上。

“Dean, 我已經不是天使, 還有那棵樹不可能承受我的重量。”

看到Castiel一臉認真的模樣, Dean又再一次確信他的天使終於回到了他的身邊。

平安夜的晚上久違了的五人聚在一起。 他們一邊吃著豐盛而美味的聖誕大晚餐一邊談天說地; 加上酒精的影響, 氣氛極度歡騰, 所有人的情緒都非常高漲。 Dean看著其餘四人, 心想已有多少年沒有渡過如此熱鬧的聖誕節? 這樣的生活對過去的他來說根本是奢侈得無法想像。他曾經以為自己作為一位獵人, 沒可能活得比Bobby更長壽, 他應該會在哪一次的狩獵行動中丟失性命吧? 對了, 大概可能就是直搗吸血鬼的巢穴時被幹掉吧? 他瞥了身邊的Castiel一眼, Castie身上雖然還是穿著米色的風衣, 但他的臉上比較兩年之前明顯多了一些皺紋。 這刻Dean覺得他自己不但可以活得很長壽, 而且身邊還有一個人會一直陪著他, 和他一同老去。

“Dean, 你在想什麼? 幹嘛笑得那麼噁心? 像個懷春少女似的。” 

“Sammy Girl, 你才是懷春少女, Bitch!” Dean抓起一把Castiel和Eileen下午合力烘焙的聖誕餅乾擲向Sam。

“你才是, Jerk!” Sam把那块分到他面前, 上面鋪滿鮮奶油的聖誕蛋糕擲向了Dean。 “我想這樣做很久了。”看著滿臉鮮奶油的Dean, Sam洋洋得意地說道。

在Jack離開的時候, Dean和Castiel準備了一輛Impala的模型; 而Sam和Eileen則送了一個穿著冬裝的毛絨企鵝給到Jack。 Jack的外表雖然是一個成人, 但他始終還是一個小孩, 當他收到兩份聖誕禮物時, 他興奮的表現就如他的實際年齡一樣, 盡顯孩子本色。

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

Dean自四歲之後就沒怎麼過生日。 不過他在五歲和六歲的時候, 還是會偷偷的許願, 希望他們的母親可以回到他們的身邊。 但因為願望一直落空, 所以自七歲開始, 他就再沒有許任何生日願望了。 在他和Castiel正式一起的第一個生日, 因為當時所有人都正忙著把地球上的怪物送進煉獄, 加上Castiel和Jack還需要經常穿梭地球和天堂, 在Dean生日當天, Castiel只能匆匆帶來了一個草莓派和熱吻。 然後在那一年的夏天, Castiel就一聲不響返回了天堂。

Dean除了喜歡看充滿亞洲美女的色情網站外, 他也很喜歡看一些色情動畫。 當中他對某些場境一向都有一些憧憬, 希望將來有一天, 他可以將某些場境化為現實。 在戰勝Chuck之後, 他一直在找機會實現他的心願, 但當時Castiel不是經常留在地堡, 相反在狩獵工作以外, Sam和Eileen卻常待在地堡, 所以Dean始終未能如願。 而現在終於只餘下他倆在地堡朝夕相對, 而剛好又臨近他的生日; Dean覺得現在是時候實行他的計劃了。

在朦朧中醒來的Dean發現Castiel半個人正趴在他的身上。 Castiel的頭枕在他的胸膛, 令他的呼吸不太順暢。 不過Dean不想亦懶得動, 畢竟經歷了昨晚那場狂熱的性愛, 雖然那份餘韻仍令他沈醉不已, 但不要說是Castiel, 其實他自己亦累透了。 Castiel在一個多月前回復記憶後, 他不但仍擁有Roy的記憶, 還保留了在床上才會顯露的那份野性, 對Dean來說, 這絕對是一個恩賜。 而自那時開始, Dean覺得自己無時無刻都在渴求對方, 而Castiel亦一如以往滿足他的所有要求, 無論是肉體上, 還是心靈方面的需求。

這時Dean身上的人挪動了一下, 然後用長了新鬍茬的臉在Dean赤裸的胸膛上來回磨蹭。 “生日快樂, Dean。” 擁有蔚藍色眼睛的人, 抬頭露出了天使般溫柔的微笑。

“我真的要這樣做嗎?” Castiel的眉頭緊鎖在一起。

“Cass, 這可是我的生日願望… 而你… 是我的禮物。” Dean俏皮地眨了一下眼睛。 

“一般穿上圍裙是怕弄髒衣物。 我不明白為什麼在我沒穿衣服的情況下還要穿上圍裙, 我看不到這到底有什麼意義。” Dean的生日願望是要求Castiel為他只穿上一件圍裙弄一個早餐給他。 Castiel 一開始很抗拒這個提議。 但在Dean的軟硬兼施之下, Castiel最終還是妥協了。

Castiel在弄早餐時, Dean一直站Castiel的旁邊打量著他。 Dean是在情趣用品商店購買那件性感, 帶有白色蕾絲的圍裙。 因為這原本是設計給女性穿上, 胸脯平坦的Castiel穿上後, 他胸前的兩點隨著他的動作變得約隱約現, 令一旁的Dean看得心癢癢。 Castiel忙著弄早餐, 大概是覺得一直站在旁邊的Dean很礙事, 所以要求Dean離他遠一點。 之後Dean選擇站在Castiel的背後看著他為自己忙碌準備豐富的早餐。 但面對那個惹火而光溜溜的屁股不斷在面前晃動, Dean又怎可能無動於衷? 雖然早餐還沒弄好, Dean卻已在廚房把Castiel“吃得”乾乾淨淨了。 

***********************************

這天是Dean稱呼為“自由浪子的聖誕節”的情人節。 酒吧裡的每一位男女都化身成為獵人, 他們施展渾身解數, 務求可以狩獵到合意的一夜情人。

Dean在場內掃了一圈後, 就鎖定在吧櫃前的一位客人。 當他站起來想走過去時, 卻給一位女生捷足先登, Dean唯有坐下靜觀其變。 沒多久那位女生就單獨離開了。 Dean見狀便再次站起, 但他沒走了幾步, 又給他看到有另一位女生已坐到了對方身旁。 Dean有點沒趣地返回原本的座位之上, 而視線則一直停留在他的獵物身上。 當那位女生離開後, Dean發現另一方向有一位男生好像也是向同一目標進發時, Dean終於按捺不住, 他就像參加“音樂椅”遊戲般迅速撲向獵物身旁的椅子上, 在Dean抱緊了椅子後, 他向遲來一步的對手揚起眉頭並露出勝利的笑容。

“今晚這裡的人真多, 可以賞個臉和我喝一杯嗎?” 

對方看了Dean一眼, 皺了一下眉頭, 之後就點頭了。

“你是第一次來這裡嗎? 我之前好像沒見過你。” Dean向酒保示意給他兩杯威士忌後又再轉向對方。

“嗯。” 對方冷淡地回應著。

“平常這裡沒那麼熱鬧。 但是… ‘情人節’嘛, 你知道的, 誰都想得到一些愛, 不想一個人過, 你… 也是這麼想的吧?” 在說最後一句的時候, Dean刻意靠向對方的耳邊, 用充滿性感和挑逗的聲線說道。

“我原本不是一個人, 只是莫名其妙的給丟在這裡!” 對方似乎對Dean的說話沒什反應, 相反他的樣子看來好像有點生氣。

“噢, 對方真不識貨。 對了, 我是Bert, 那你願意告訴我你的名字, 然後讓我們再進一步加深認識對方嗎?” 這時Dean的手已搭在對方的大腿之上。

“我叫Castiel,” Castiel沒好氣地說, “我覺得我們真的很有需要再了解對方更多。 我完全不懂你在做什麼? Dean。”

“No! 我不是說過今晚你是Ernie嗎? 這是角色扮演, 記得嗎? Hey, Dude, 配合,你要配合一下。 再來一次!” 

“我是Ernie。” Castiel翻了一個白眼。 “我們就再進一步認識對方吧。” Castiel接著嘆了一口氣。

“我們不是回地堡嗎? 來這裡幹嗎?” 當Dean和Castiel來到了酒吧附近的旅館時, Castiel看來相當意外。

“什麼地堡? Ernie, 你喜歡沒窗的地方嗎?” 很明顯Dean仍陶醉在角色扮演當中。

“Dean! 你突然說要去酒吧, 我都還沒來得及把Castiel抱回房間! 他和Michael不同, 不會乖乖的待在一個地方, 他一定會在地堡亂竄!”

“才一個晚上吧, 地堡有多危險? 我保證牠不會發生任何事。” Dean打開了蜜月套房的門後吹了一下口哨。 “你看, 這房間多漂亮, 我們就好好享受吧, Ernie。” 到了嘴邊的肉又怎能不吃? Dean決定這個晚上絕對不會讓Castiel離開那張圓形的大床。

“你就是那麼喜歡什麼角色扮演嗎? 好! 那我就做Christian Grey (注: 格雷的五十道陰影的男主角)!” Castiel一臉認真的向Dean大聲宣佈。

結果整個晚上離不開那張大床的人是Dean。 渾身酸痛加上某個部位傳來的疼痛感覺令他攤軟在床上不能移動。 果然不愧是前天使, 雖然Castiel已變成人類, 但在有需要時, 他那份狠勁卻依然沒有改變。 縱使這是一種嶄新而刺激的體驗, 但Dean可絕對不想再來一次。 還有他發誓絕不會再讓Castiel看任何關於S&M的電影。

***********************************

生活不可能盡是甜蜜。 兩個人相處總是少不了摩擦和爭拗。

當Castiel第三次在半夜給Dean擠下了床的時候, 他著實生氣了。 

“Dean!” 在Castiel掉下床發出慘叫聲後, 他爬起來站著狠狠地俯視著已醒來的Dean。 “我說這過你再把我擠到床下的話, 我就不會再跟你上床! 我是認真的!” Castiel說罷便抱起了他的枕頭, 還拿起了散落一地的衣服後, 便頭也不回便離開了Dean的房間, 他出去的時候還大力地關上了房間的門。

Castiel一開始就認為一張單人床根本不可能容納兩位成年男性; 他幾乎每天都是半趴在Dean的身上才不至於掉下床。 但Dean卻認為這讓他們更為親密, 所以一直沒把Castiel的說話放在心頭。 在Castiel半夜三時搬回自己房間並忿怒地告訴Dean說休想再和他睡時, Dean終於察覺事態嚴重。

Dean放假的時候和Castiel來到了傢俱店物色他們的大床時, 他們才發現他們的新床根本不可能通過地堡狹小的入口。 Dean雖然提議請Jack幫忙, 但Castiel認為這麼小的事不應該打擾他, 結果買床一事就不了了之。 之後Castiel還是有跟Dean做愛, 但每次完事後他都會返回自己的房間 。 經過了幾個月, Dean已習慣了每天醒來貼著Castiel溫暖的身軀; 他很討厭現在每天只餘下他自己體溫的被窩。

地堡雖然有很多房間, 但基本上就只有單人房間。 Dean挑了一間相對大一點的房間並清空了大部份的傢俱和雜物。 他和Casitel合力把旁邊房間的單人床搬到這房間之中並將它放到原有的單人床的旁邊, 讓它們合併成為一張雙人床。 經過近三星期的“分居”生活後, 由這天開始他們不但再開始同居生活, 而且還多了一間專屬他們的共同臥室。

***********************************

“ Hello Dean, 很久不見了, 你最近好嗎?” 手機的聽筒傳來一把爽朗的聲音。

“Donna? 我很好… 妳又過得怎樣? 不是有什麼事發生了吧?” Dean這時剛下班不久, 他帶著外買中菜在回地堡的路途中收到這通電話。

“我要出去幾天, 這幾天你就留在地堡, 記得要好好吃飯。” 在吃著外買中菜時, Dean輕描淡寫地告訴Castiel有關他剛才收到Donna那通電話的內容。 Donna告訴Dean, 她朋友的家似乎在鬧鬼。 原本她想找Clarie幫忙, 但她正追捕一個連環強姦犯, 而且已有眉目; 她不想打擾Clarie, 所以找Dean幫忙。

“明天我和你一起過去。” 這是Castiel的回答。

“不, 我一個人去就可以了, 只是小案件罷了, 我一個人可以搞定。”

“但是我想幫忙, 我可以的, Dean。”

“你不是要照顧黑貓嗎? 由這裡駕車到Donna那裡最少要十三個小時, 我們不可以把黑貓一直關在那麼小的貓籠之中, 這是虐待動物, Cass。”

Castiel沒有答話, 只是瞇眼看著Dean。 自從Jack把Dean對貓毛的敏感症狀醫好以後, Dean和黑貓親近了很多, 兩個月前Dean甚至更主動買了一個貓爬架給黑貓。 不過似乎這還是不足夠去說服Castiel。

“我們可以把他放到寵物酒店。 我知道有些寵物酒店的環境很不錯, 我們可以先把他放到那裡, 然後直接出發到Donna那裡。”

“但那要花額外的時間…”

“Dean! 根據Donna所講, 那案件並不是那麼迫切需要馬上解決…” 突然Castiel一臉恍然大悟, “這和‘Castiel’無關, 是你, 你根本不想我去… 這到底… 為什麼?” 

這次輪到Dean沈默不語。

“是因為我已沒有天使的力量嗎? 我可不是什麼‘穿著風衣的小寶寶’! 我可以幫上忙的!” Castiel狠狠地把手上的筷子甩在桌子上, 雙手撐著桌子站起來俯視著Dean激動地說。

“Cass, 我不是那個意思...” Dean還沒說完就給Castiel打斷。

“那你是什麼意思?!” 

“Cass, 你先不要那麼激動。 你的確已經不是天使…”

“你果然是嫌棄我…” 

“不是! Cass, 你聽我說!” Dean一手抓住正在轉身Castiel的胳膊, Cass滿臉受傷一副欲哭的神情讓Dean心如刀割。 “你已經不是天使, 即使你受了傷, 亦無法自癒! 如果你受了重傷更可能會死! 我不可以再失去你! 最少不可以以這種方式!” 

“Dean, 我雖然變成一個人類, 但我曾經是上帝的戰士, 可沒弱得遇上一, 兩個鬼魂就會給幹掉! 我可以幫上忙的!” Castiel臉上那份堅定而決絕的表情, 表明他絕不退讓的決心。

***********************************

“還在擔心黑貓嗎?” 在Castiel的堅持下, 最終Dean還是讓他參與這件案件。

“嗯, 我怕他不習慣。” Castiel原本靠在窗邊看著窗外, 因為聽到Dean的聲音, 所以扭過頭看著Dean。

“那寵物酒店可等於人類的五星級酒店。 我也沒住過那麼高級的酒店, 牠一定會很享受的!”

“你想住五星級酒店?” Castiel微微歪頭看著Dean。

“有機會也想試試。 不過我最想還是想品嚐一下那裡的自助餐。”

“對了, Dean, 為什麼到現在你還喊他做黑貓? 他可是有名字的。”

“但你們的名字一樣, 實在太奇怪, 我喊不出口。” Dean瞥了Castiel一眼, “前幾天我在地堡喊‘Cass’時, 牠還抬頭向我叫了一聲, 那感覺實在太詭異了。” 

“但你也不能一直喊他做黑貓, Castiel太可憐了。”

Castiel說Castiel可憐? 這是語帶雙關的暗示嗎? Dean自問對Castiel已很遷就了… 難道Castiel還在生氣上星期Dean一口氣把他的三大袋炸豬皮全吃掉後又一直忘了補貨嗎? 還是因為前幾天的晚上, Dean執意要Castiel穿著風衣和他做愛而最終令風衣沾滿他倆的精液嗎? Dean決定不要再想下去, 他需要專心駕車。

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

“Castiel, 很高興可以再見到你。 你知道嗎? 當年你失蹤的那個早上, Dean好像瘋了般把地堡裡所有的人吵醒, 而且還一直大喊 ‘Cass剛剛還在我的床上!’當時他的反應把所有人都嚇呆了。” 當Donna看到Castiel時, 她似乎真的很高興。

Dean假咳了一下, “妳有必要在這個時候提起那件事嗎?” 他用眼角餘光瞥到站在旁邊的Castiel已變成粉紅色。 “我們還是先談一下這次的案件吧。”

Donna朋友的家是位於郊外一棟兩層高的獨立樓房, 附近杳無人煙。 這屋原本屬於一個叫Vincent Silver的中年男性。 在他猝死後丟空了超過一年, 之後由Donna的朋友Fiona以低廉的價錢買下和她兩個女兒一同居住。 一開始時是她的五歲小女兒Nina說晚上一個姐姐經常找她玩耍。 Fiona當時以為那只是Nina的幻想朋友, 所以沒多加理會。 後來她十一歲的大女兒Mandy投訴說經常聽到Nina的哭聲時, 她就開始產生懷疑; 接著有好幾次她聽到女孩的哭聲後便馬上查看Nina, 發現她根本沒在哭。 還有現在雖然是大夏天, 但屋內的氣溫會忽然驟降; 這些事都令Fiona心感不妙。 而最終令Fiona不得不求助是因為來探望她的哥哥在來訪的第一天便由二樓的樓梯滾下受傷, 而他堅稱當時有人推他下樓; 但事實上那時所有人都身處一樓。 因為Fiona實在太害怕, 所以她們一家暫住在Donna的家裡。

因為Donna的警長身份, 她很快便安排Dean他們與Vincent Silver的驗屍官進行會面。

“為什麼FBI要調查一年前已結案的案件? 而且對方只是心臟病發, 沒什麼可疑之處。” 驗屍官是一位五十來歲的男性, 他一臉不解的看著兩人。

“死者只是四十多歲, 死於… ‘心臟性猝死’? 這好像有點年輕吧？” Dean拿著死者的驗屍佈告, 注意到死者是和他同一年出生。

“現代人嘛, 每天進食一堆垃圾食物, 可能再外加一些高糖分甜點, 飲料等, 三十多歲就發病的人並不罕見。”

Dean感覺到Castiel投向他的目光, 他有一種預感, 短期內他很可能無法再接觸漢堡和派。

“那死者的死因真的完全沒有可疑之處嗎?” Dean將驗屍佈告遞回給驗屍官。

“噢, 我記得這個死者。 發現他的時候屍體已開始腐爛。 如果說有不自然的地方, 大概是發現他的時候, 據說他是雙手抱頭屈膝蜷縮在地上。 一般來說, 這類死者在病發時會手按心臟位置倒在地上。” 驗屍官在翻看死因佈告時皺起了眉頭。 “ 對了, 我翻看過死者的病歷, 他在死亡前兩個月做過全身檢查… 當時並沒有發現任何異常, 他似乎沒有任何心血管系統的問題… 的確 ‘心臟性猝死’還有很多其他成因, 例如中毒或受到極大的驚嚇, 導致心室顫動。” 驗屍官抬頭看著兩人。 “被‘嚇死’的個案雖然很少, 但這也並非不可能。”

“嚇死? 看來這個Vincent不知從哪裡招惹了一個小孩的亡靈。” Dean一邊打開Impala的車門, 一邊咕噥著。

“那麼我們現在要先回警局嗎?” 坐到副駕的Castiel問道。

“不, 反正Donna說這裡五年內都沒發生過小孩失蹤的案件。” Dean瞥了Castiel一眼。 “我們不是拿到了Fiona家的鑰匙嗎? 還是先直接到現場看一下吧。” Dean說罷便發動了Impala。

***********************************

為安全起見, Dean他們還是每人手持一支裝有鹽彈的散彈槍。 而Castiel風衣的口袋裡還放了一包鹽以防不時之需。

“哇哦, 這裡是Amityville House(注：美國最著名的鬼屋）嗎?” Dean站在一樓打開了E.M.F., 上面的紅燈全亮了起來, 不停發出“嗶嗶”聲響; 顯示電磁讀數超高。

Dean語畢的下一秒, 一位十六, 七歲的金色短髮少女突然出現在他們的面前, 對方伸出雙手猛力推向二人, 力度之大令兩人凌空飛起: Dean被拋到後方的桌子之上, 把桌子撞得粉碎; 而Castiel則撞向玻璃櫃子, 玻璃化成碎片的同時, Castiel亦發出了一聲慘叫。

“Cass！” Dean強忍著痛楚, 開了一槍, 少女化成黑霧消失於空氣之中。 Dean雖然很擔心Castiel, 但下一秒他的面前就憑空出現了一位稍胖的棕髮少女。 

“Son of a bitch!” Dean憤怒地再開了一槍; 這時他看到一位金色長髮的少女正用雙手掐住倒在地上Castiel的脖子。 Dean見狀當然毫不猶豫馬上開槍。

“廚房, 我們到廚房去!” Dean扶起了仍在喘吁吁的Castiel。 Castiel的臉上有幾條血痕; 而他的胳臂有一道很深的傷口, 鮮血仍在當中慘出; 而他的腰間則插著一块玻璃碎片, 鮮血染紅了半件風衣。 他們一進到廚房, Castiel便用沒受傷的手掏出了鹽包拋給了Dean。 Dean把鹽倒在門口, 在完成鹽線的一刻, 一個十二, 三歲的女孩突然出現, 用充滿怨恨的眼神瞪著Dean。

“我們不應該來這裡… 我… 應該再做更多的調查, Cass, 抱歉 。” 可能是因為玻璃堵住了傷口, Castiel腰間的滲血情況並不嚴重; Dean不敢把玻璃碎片拔出來, 他找來了毛巾, 把它緊緊的挷在Castiel仍在出血的胳臂之上。

“Dean, 我們不可能預計這裡有那麼多惡靈, 這不是你的錯!” 

“不, 這都是我搞砸了… 如果你出了什麼事的話…” Dean因為自己輕率的決定而令Castiel受傷感到內疚; 他很努力才令自己雙手沒那麼顫抖來替Castiel包紮, 他真的很害怕會再失去Castiel。

“Dean! 你不可能把一切的事都背負在身上! 我知道你是怎樣看你自己, 具毀滅性, 憤怒, 破碎… 但事實不是這樣的! 你…” Castiel的說話被一下尖叫聲所打斷; 接著又再響起了幾下尖叫聲。 兩個人的神經緊繃著, Dean手持散彈槍對準廚房的門口準備隨時開火, 而Castiel則拿著在廚房找到裝鹽的瓶子。 

一個微胖的女性身影出現在廚房的門口。 她越過鹽線, 走到Dean他們的面前。

“Donna! 妳是Captain John Miller(注: 雷霆救兵的男主角)嗎?” Dean放下了手上的散彈槍, 準備上前擁抱這位救兵時, 卻因對方的反應而卻步。

“救兵?” Donna發出了令人心寒的冷笑。 “再猜一次。” 只見對方動了一根手指, Dean便像給無形的力量推向後方, 狠狠地撞上冰箱。

“Empty…” Castiel感到整個人像跌進冰窖裡, 全身僵硬, 動不了半根指頭。

“你知道我找了你多久嗎? 你這個可惡的天使, 居然夠擔欺騙我!!” The Shadow憤怒得全身發抖, 它抽住Castiel風衣的衣領, 完全不費吹灰之力就將他整個人舉起。

“我要在Empty裡永恆地折磨你。” The Shadow用帶點神經質的笑容愉快地看著Castiel, “我們走吧。” Empty的笑容沒維持多久就僵住了。 “你… 你做了什麼?! 沒可能… 靈魂… 你的榮光和靈魂糾纏在一起… 沒可能…” The Shadow垂下了頭喃喃道。

“我已經不是天使, 你沒可能把我拖回Empty之中。” Castiel雖然整個人給舉起, 但他仍竭力掙扎。

“我是沒法把你帶回去, 但你以為我就會讓你好過嗎?” The Shadow抬頭怒視著Castiel。 “我要將你殺死。我會用上最殘酷的酷刑慢慢地折磨你, 要令你向我求饒; 但我仍然不會讓你痛快地死去…” The Shadow瞇眼看著Castiel。 “就算你死了, 我都會粉碎你的靈魂, 你休想回到天堂。” 

“放開Cass!” Jack在The Shadow的後方大喊。 Dean給The Shadow扔到冰箱之上後, 他感到一陣暈眩, 在他清醒點後, 便立即召喚Jack。

“又是你這個小孩! ” 我為什麼要聽你的?!”

“因為我有你想要的東西。”

“我想要的東西?” The Shadow狠狠地把Castiel甩到一邊。

“你不是想永遠沈睡嗎? 只要你放過Cass, 我可以答應你永不喚醒任何死去的天使或惡魔。這樣你就可以永遠沈睡。”

“你們姓Winchester的人出名不守信用, 我憑什麼要相信你 ?” The Shadow冷笑了一聲。

“我姓Kline。” Jack一臉茫然地回答。

出乎意料之外, 雖然花了一番唇舌, 這位年輕的新任上帝最終居然說服了The Shadow, 和它制定了新的協議。 而Castiel亦正式從Empty的詛咒中解放出來。

在Jack把Dean他們身上所有的傷治癒好後, 他就告訴他們, 在Castiel回復記憶後, Jack代Castiel去問候了Bobby。 Jack慢慢就和那位充滿智慧, 亦等同於Winchester兄弟養父的老人建立起友誼。 亦是Bobby提醒了他, 既然沒法困住或消滅The Shadow, 那就去找它想要的東西, 用那東西來制衡它。

除此以外, 在和Bobby商量以後, Jack決定拆毀天堂裡的所有牆壁, 建立一個共同天堂: 讓留在天堂裡的靈魂不用只是不停重溫快樂的回憶, 而是可以創造新的回憶, 讓他們展開第二個人生。 在得到其他天使的幫忙下, 已有部份天堂的牆壁給拆毀, 相信將來到Dean和Castiel壽終正寢回到天堂後, 天堂已有一番全新景象。

第二天Donna派人到Fiona的家徹底搜尋一遍, 結果找到了一個秘密的地下室和在後園的花糟之下找到了四具骸骨。 憑藉Dean他們口述的特徵和人數, 很快就得知四位少女的身份。 她們是三位剛高中畢業的同學帶著其中一人的妹妹在畢業公路旅行中出事。 經調查後, 警方相信那幾位少女是被Vincent誘拐禁錮, 最後落得被殺下場。 這亦解釋了為何她們對中年男性恨之入骨。

***********************************

陽光透過窗簾的隙縫灑在地板之上。 Dean在鬆軟的大床之上徐徐醒來。 在回地堡的路程中, 他們特意繞路來到了這間五星級酒店。 Dean終於一償所願, 吃到那裡的自助晚餐。 因為食物實在太美味的關係, Dean併命的吃, 結果撐得差點要吐。

延續昨晚的飽撐感, 胃部的不適讓Dean睡醒一刻的心情不佳, 但當他睜眼看到前天使那安詳的睡臉時, 所有的煩躁感便一掃而空。 他放空了腦袋, 仔細看著眼前的前天使: 和初遇時一樣亂糟糟的深棕色頭髮; 眼角增添了的幼紋; 額頭上因常皺眉而產生幾條明顯的皺紋; 還有自去年開始, 因為Dean一直逼著Castiel吃飯而令他有點發胖, 那有點變圓的臉蓄著短短的鬍茬, 讓Dean覺得性感極了。

身旁的人突然縮了一下, 然後睜開了惺忪的睡眼。”Dean, 早安。” Castiel主動給了Dean一個蜻蜓點水式的吻。

“怎樣? 五星級酒店的大床不賴吧?” Dean向Castiel拋了一個眉眼。 “那麼… 我們不要浪費這麼好的床, 繼續昨晚未完的事吧!” 其實昨晚Dean已很想充分利用這張大床, 但無奈他實在吃得太飽, 撐得很難受, 縱使當時他已扒光兩人的衣服, 最終因為他不停打嗝而作罷。

Dean沒有給予Castiel考慮的時間, 便整個人壓向Castiel並咬著Castiel的耳垂; 經過幾個月的相處, Dean對Castiel的敏感點可謂瞭若指掌。Dean的舌尖在Castiel的耳背來回舔舐成功讓Castiel發出充滿色情的呻吟聲; 之後他們開始接吻, Dean伸手插進Castiel的亂髮之中, 另一隻手則在撫摸Castiel的大腿內側。 撫慰著大腿的手慢慢向上移, Dean的手指輕輕擦過Castiel的睪丸和陰囊, 然後握住了Castiel的半勃起, 不快不慢地擼動著。 Castiel的鼻子傳出幾下悶哼; 而他們的舌頭仍在對方的口腔中糾纏得難分難捨; 但Dean知道這是一個訊號, 就像一個開關按鈕般, 把那個狂野的Castiel釋放出來。

當他倆結束那個吻後, Castiel便一個翻身和Dean調換了位置。 他坐在Dean的身上就儼如一個高高在上, 高傲的天使俯視著渺小的人類, 不… 是獵物才對。 他舔了一下有點乾燥的嘴唇, 然後俯身把Dean的半勃起含進嘴裡。 Dean感覺到舌尖在他頂端的龜頭上打圈, 讓他不禁倒抽了一口氣。 Castiel把Dean 陰莖一點一點地納入口中, 一開始只是輕柔地吮吸著, 然後慢慢加重力度, Dean的陰莖亦隨著Castiel的節奏逐漸漲大。 這時Castiel退了出來。 他用舌頭由一柱擎天的底部開始向上舔, 就好像在品嚐世界上最美味的食物一樣。 但事實上他們都知道這只是開胃菜。 Castiel重覆了這動作好幾次之後, 他又再把Dean的熾熱之物含進口中並用力吮吸起來, 嘴裡還不時傳來斷斷續續帶有濃濃色情的聲響; 而他的手亦沒有閒著一直游走在Dean的大腿內側和陰囊之間, 。 Dean除了不斷呻吟和喊著Cas的名字之外, 他知道如果Castiel再不停下來的話, 他就要攀上高峰, 但他還沒吃上主菜, 又怎可以放棄這場盛宴? 於是他一手抓住Castiel的頭髮, 示意對方停下來。

接著是Dean很喜歡的一道前菜。 Castiel還是Roy的時候並不喜歡做預先擴張的準備; 但Dean不想回復記憶的Castiel會受傷,所以他堅持一定要為對方做這項工作。 Castiel平躺在床上雙腿盡量打開屈膝撐在床上, 而Dean則跪在Castiel的兩腿之間。 他伸手到床頭拿取昨晚已準備好的潤滑劑, 讓手指沾滿潤滑劑。 當他的手指伸進那小穴時, Castiel悶哼了一聲, 而小穴馬上收緊並夾住了Dean的手指。 雖然經歷了最近頻繁的性生活, 但Castiel仍如處子般緊緻。 Castiel的臉和身體呈現一種粉紅色, 他咬住下唇, 用嫵媚又帶點野性的目光注視著Dean, 令Dean不自覺吞了一下口水。 Castiel是如此火辣和性感, 這就是專屬他的天使, 只有他才有特權可以看到這樣的表情。 這時Dean突然想起Castiel還是Roy的時候, 也一定有讓其他人看過這表情後, 令Dean產生妒忌, 他不管小穴有多緊, 他開始扭動和抽插 。在伸進第二根手指時, Dean嘗試再進一步深入, 他找到了Castiel最敏感和脆弱的前列腺, 他輕輕一按就讓Castiel整個人抖動和發出悅耳近乎啜泣的呻吟和尖叫聲。

當Castiel分泌出乳白色的前液, 而Dean的三根手指可以暢通無阻地出入那小穴時, Dean知道Castiel已經準備好。 而Dean亦在為享用他的主菜前作最後準備, 於是他伸手到床頭準備拿取安全套。 但這時 Castiel卻一把抓住他的胳臂。

“Cass?”

“Dean,” Castiel睜開了濕潤的眼睛。 Dean明白那是什麼意思, 他於是趴到Castiel的身上。 “我想你射在我的裡面… 我想你用你的種子填滿我, 在最深處。” Castiel用性感而略帶沙啞的聲線在Dean的耳邊低喃著。

這個訊息對Dean來說有點大。 他瞪大眼睛抬頭看著那雙迷人的藍色眼眸, 他知道對方是認真的。 Dean揚起了兩邊嘴角, 然後吻上那兩片乾燥而溫暖嘴唇。

Dean坐在床上背靠著床頭板而Castiel則握著Dean的陰莖, 對準自己的穴口, 然後毫不猶豫的坐了上去。 當他的臀縫緊貼到Dean的陰囊之上, 兩人都不禁發出一下悠長的呻吟聲。 Castiel的雙手這時已纏在Dean的脖子之上, 而Dean雙手則扶著Castiel的腰, 幫忙Castiel上下擺動他的身體 。 這是Castiel最喜歡的體位, 他時快時慢的節奏, 還有因為頂到前列腺而顫抖和發出的尖叫和呻吟聲, 都讓Dean覺得這道主菜份外美味。 當Castiel的速度變得緩慢下來, Dean知道Castiel一定是爽得腿軟, 他知道是時候換一個姿勢。

Dean讓Castiel跪在床上, 他從後雙手抱著Castiel的腰, 直到他完全進入Castiel為止著。 他們交換一個短暫的舌吻後, Dean單手環抱著Castiel的腰, 一邊不停用力衝刺, 一邊用另一隻手套弄Castiel久未被照顧的勃起。 在Dean的努力和Castiel不斷配合之下, 兩人同時喊著對方名字來完成這道主菜。 Dean退出之後, 他喘著氣微笑看著自己留下的白色種子由那不斷有規律收縮的小穴之中流出, 那就像一道誘人的甜品為這場盛宴寫下完美的句號。

“Dean, 你… 還記得我在Fiona家說過的話嗎?” 激戰過後, 兩人都慵懶的癱軟在床上。

“嗯。” Dean記得Castiel說過他覺得自己是具毀滅性, 憤怒什麼的, 當時Castiel好像還有什麼話想說, 但因為被The Shadow所附身的Donna出現而打斷。

"其實我一直都很想告訴你, 你是我遇過最無私的人類。 無論你所做的是好事或壞事都是出於愛。 自從我們相遇… 由我把你從地獄中救出那一刻開始我就知道你改變了我。” Castiel停了一下。 “ 我在乎一切你所在乎的東西; 我在乎Sam, 在乎Jack; 而你在乎這個世界… 我是因為你才會在乎這個世界; 是你改變了我。” Castiel臉上露出溫柔而情深款款的微笑。 

“Dean, 我愛你。”

對於Castiel突然的告白, 讓Dean有點手足無措, 如果他們不是在五星級酒店溫軟的大床之上, Dean, 還以為Castiel是在向他告別。

“Cass, 你知道我一向不擅長這種… 深情對話, 所以我只會說一次。” Dean深呼吸了一下, 然後伸手撫上Castiel的臉。 “你說我改變了你; 而你,” Dean頓了一下, 他從沒想過要跟Castiel說出真正的想法, 他在思考應該要如何表達。 “你則令我有了相信的勇氣。 一直以來我都覺得和我有牽絆的人最終都會離我而去。 我… 我真的很害怕只餘下我一個人; 但同時我又拒絕去相信其他人, 所以我才不願放開Sam。 直到你把我從地獄中救出之後, 你是我第一個相信家人以外的人。 雖然接著發生了很多混帳的事, 但我依然打從心底相信你。”

“這個世界是那麼操蛋! 在我覺得絕望想放棄的時候, 是你令我相信還有希望; 還有在經歷Lisa和Ben一起生活那一年之後, 我以為永遠都無法再擁有自己的家庭過一個普通人的生活; 是你令我相信我仍然有能力去爭取想要的東西。” Dean從那雙變得濕潤的藍眼睛和微笑中看到複雜的情感。

“現在我有了你, 黑貓… Castiel, 我終於擁有一個完整的家庭。” Dean深深吸了一口氣。 “Cass, 我愛你。”

Castiel瞪大了眼睛, 大顆的眼淚從他的眼眶中湧出。 Dean用手指拭去Castiel的眼淚, 然後在他的額角留下一個吻並緊緊抱住了他。 懷裡微微顫抖著的身軀傳來了熱度, 還有混合了兩人獨有的氣息, 一切都是如此真實。 這一次Dean確信無論將來發生什麼事也好, 他倆都不會再推開對方, 他們會緊握彼此的手, 直到回歸天堂的那一天, 然後再創造另一個傳奇。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 看完正劇S15.15, 預見到Castiel和Jack不會有好下場後, 這故事便在腦海中蹦了出來。作為一個SPN的粉絲, 最少我希望我故事中的兩位會有相對較好的下場。


End file.
